Home Sweet Hanyou
by RisuBento
Summary: After a night of drinking, Inuyasha goes to his girlfriends house...and sleeps with the wrong girl. Now, he's stuck working 3 jobs, has a wife he doesn't want and a baby on the way. BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**: ( Home Sweet Hanyou ) :**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in regards to the talents of Rumiko Takahashi. I **DO** own the plot of this story though.

**Summary:** _After a night of drinking, Inuyasha comes to his girlfriend's house----and sleeps with the wrong girl. Now he's stuck working 3 jobs with a wife he doesn't want… and a baby on the way._

**Oo0O0oO**

* * *

****

**Chapter One:**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"Oi! If you're late one more time Kagiyama, you'll be lookin' fer another job someplace else ya hear me?" Shouted the fat bartender.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "All right already! I get you, Ken. I have 2 other jobs ya know!"

"I don't give a damn about your 'other' jobs. This is your last warning Kagiyama. Next time----fssshht! Yer outta here!" Ken snarled, slamming the alleyway door closed.

I sighed again before snarling and kicking a garbage can; making a huge racket.

Walking over to my piece of shit of a car, I climbed in and thunked my forehead against the steering wheel.

Everything was SO wrong! My life never should been this way…if only I hadn't been stupid enough to get piss ass drunk that night 2 months ago…I would've never been in this god forsaken situation.

You're probably wondering "What the hell is this idiot bitchin' and moanin' about now!"? Well…let me tell you from my point of view.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Sure you're all right getting home, Yash!" Miroku called, standing with one leg in the drivers side of his car._

_"Yeah! Get the fuck outta here!" I called laughing and stumbling around the corner._

_I was drunk, so piss assed drunk. I wanted to get wasted that night. We'd just won the state championship in baseball and the entire team all wanted to celebrate._

_My girlfriend wasn't able to go with me because she was going out of town, the next day, with her family for the weekend. I was bummed but then I decided to get over it with booze. It relaxed me and made me feel at ease._

_Anyways…I was walking or stumbling, I couldn't really tell, everything was swirling around me, when I found myself at an endless set of stone steps. I looked up and somehow recognized it as my girlfriends house. I grinned and began stumbling my way up the god forsaken steps of hell._

_I only had one thing on my mind and that was to fuck the daylights outta Kikyou. We'd talked about having sex of couple times before. I was a virgin…Kikyou wasn't. I didn't know if I was entirely ready to experience something like that yet…I wanted to keep my head concentrated on baseball._

_Now, in my messed up state of mind, I wanted to fuck her. I was so damn ready to lose my cherry. I'd told my guy friends I wasn't a virgin…they didn't need to know that I was lying._

_I grinned and chuckled slightly as I stood beneath her bedroom window. Her windows were open, which was odd because Kikyou hated the outdoors. I shrugged and hopped into the tree next to the house. I must've blacked out because the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground on my back._

_I groaned when the pain in my back throbbed and I rolled over, climbing back onto my feet. I growled and flicked my ears a couple times before jumping up on the branch next to her window sill. Looking in, I frowned when I noticed that she'd 'really' rearranged her room around._

_I didn't give a damn about that though. I was only concentrating on the voluptuous figure laying on the bed. I quietly climbed into her room and tip toed over to her door, locking it._

_Then I turned back to her body and grinned._

_After that…I couldn't remember what'd happened. I only remember me heaving my hips into hers and her soft mewls. I remember her blue eyes filled with pain and something else that I didn't understand in my state of mind._

**End Flashback**

* * *

****

I started the car and peeled out from the parking lot. I cranked up the radio and sighed.

I'd woken up the next morning after 'that night' with a splitting headache and the gross feeling of dried sweat on my body. Sitting up, the sheets had fallen from my body and I realized I was naked.

I stared wide-eyed at myself for a moment before looking at the figure next to me. Shit…

I didn't realize until a few seconds later that someone was trying to open the bedroom door.

I froze. I couldn't do anything. Then the door unlatched when someone picked the lock.

Kikyou had walked in with a frustrated look that quickly changed to a look of shock and then horror.

It turned out that I'd slept with the wrong girl. I'd slept with Kagome, Kikyou's younger sister. Thinking back the best I could I should've realized something was different. Kikyou didn't have blue eyes. She had brown. And Kikyou's room was right next to Kagome's but didn't have the tree by her window.

I felt so stupid! I was also angry at Kagome for not trying to stop me! Instead, she let me fuck her. Dammit! That fuckin' bitch let me fuck her! She was so damn selfish…

Now…she was 2 months pregnant and is living with me in a run down apartment in downtown Tokyo. I've been disowned by my father and was told to fend for myself. I have 3 jobs. One is at the damned bar I just left, another is at the construction sight out in the country where we build millionaire homes. The last one is as a janitor at the elementary school that Kagome's and Kikyou's younger brother, Souta, attends.

It's a sucky job. Especially when I have to fuckin' clean up puke or shit on the bathroom floors, when the kids have 'accidents'. I swear those little shits do it on purpose, just to spite me.

I suppose it's partly my fault that I'm in this damn position. I never should've gotten so drunk…I should've accepted that ride from Miroku when he'd asked if I was all right getting home.

I never should've been so eager to lose my virginity in the first place. I didn't understand back then the good and horrifying things that'll come out of having sex for the first time. I didn't have a fuckin' condom, as you can see, or might not be in this situation right now.

I was now heading home after working an 8 hour shift at the bar. It was about 11:30 at night and I was so damned hungry. All I wanted was to have a belly full of ramen and nice hot shower. Then I wanted to go and have a week of sleep. But…I knew that, that was too good to be true seeing as how I have to get up at 4 in the morning to go the construction sights.

I never wanted to believe what Kagome would tell me whenever we fight. She'd always tell me that she'd taken sleeping pills that night, 'that night', because she had a test at cram school the next day and wanted a good nights sleep.

I would've noticed something with my senses if she'd been completely out of it because of some damn pills. I still think that she's making it all up. She's just a selfish bitch who wanted a good fuck.

I hated my life.

* * *

**0**

**Oo0O0oO**

**0**

* * *

When I entered the run down, but nicely decorated apartment, I sighed when I noticed a note on the table laying on top of a cup of instant ramen. I had to hand it to Kagome…she maybe a wench, but she was a freaking sweet one.

Going back to my thoughts of how she'd been a heartless bitch 'that night', I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. She was so damn sweet. Someone as innocent as her couldn't be someone like I thought she was.

I can remember when I'd been eating over at the Higurashi's one night and Kagome had come down the stairs for dinner. Oden, we were having. She'd been all smiles and would laugh in that sweet laughter of hers. I noticed a couple times that she'd blush whenever I caught her looking at me or when we grabbed the same biscuit. Someone who blushed so prettily couldn't be a selfish whore…could they? No…but I didn't know what to believe anymore.

My life was ruined and I was going to be a father before I turned 19. Kagome was only 16…still a junior in high school. I dropped out of my freshmen year of college because of this whole fiasco. My father was disgusted with me and my mother, no matter how many times she tried to persuaded him, couldn't change dad's mind.

The Higurashi's were upset with the both of us. Mrs. Higurashi cried when she found out that Kagome was pregnant. But she was supportive…I'm glad someone is on my side.

Kikyou was a different story. Kikyou had refused to speak to any of us for about a month after 'that night'. I'd tried, honestly I did, to apologize to her. But she would only start to cry and run up to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

To say Kikyou was hurt by this was a dire understatement. She was heartbroken and devastated. If I could, I'd turn back time and accept that ride from Miroku…I wouldn't be in this mess.

But…then again. I wouldn't have a pup on the way. Something that "I" created. Something so incredibly special that was a part of me. I shouldn't think that I wanted to change everything. Maybe if I approached things differently and the kid wasn't Kagome's and was Kikyou's maybe I'd be able to handle this situation better.

Kagome wasn't cheerful anymore. Sure she had her quirks and smiles every now and then, but they weren't as bright or as giggly anymore. She no longer blushed that cute blush of hers. She acted as if she was almost…afraid of me. Afraid that I might hate her.

Well…I don't 'hate' her…I just wish it was Kikyou rather than her.

Kagome was too young to grow up so quickly. She herself, is working 3 jobs. All lower paying jobs, something about the fact that she's female…or whatever. She works at the local public library, which pays a measly wage. But it's still money. Her second job is at a daycare for preschoolers down around the block from our apartment. She's great with kids, I'll give her that much. It was the one place that I could actually see her smile cheerfully, if only for a second. Her last job was one that I didn't like at all and had wanted her to quit right away. She worked at gas station, which was in walking distance of our apartment. I didn't like the idea of her working at a burglar's target kind of place. The other fact was that she had a fucked up manager named Hiten who wanted nothing more than to get into Kagome's pants. I actually walked into the store one time to pick her up, and I found her crying on the floor behind the register's counter. I hurried and hopped over the counter, landing next to her. I'd asked what was wrong and she sobbed and pointed behind me.

Behind me was an unconscious Hiten with a cut on his forehead. I was beyond furious. Kagome was changing in the bedroom, at home, when I gotten hold of myself and my demon blood and I growled at the sight of bruises on her back.

She'd gasped and turned around to face me. I noticed that her bottom lip was beginning to swell slightly and I demanded to know what'd happened. She broke down in tears again, much to my dismay, and told me that Hiten attacked her and kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip and drawing blood.

I'd wanted to kill Hiten. I really did. But after a week of fighting, I finally gave in to her want of still working there. She'd said it was her best paying job and that we needed to money. I agreed. But only if she carried pepperspray every where with her. She agreed and continued working there.

Hiten was no longer there. His brother Manten, who was fat and bald, now ran the place and was just as weird as his older brother, but a lot more courteous to Kagome than Hiten was.

Here I am rambling…

I wandered over to the table and picked up the note:

Inuyasha.

I know you'll probably be hungry when you get home so I left some hot water on the stove for your ramen.

Kagome.

I sighed and crumpled the paper up. She was so damned sweet. I looked at the styrofoam cup of instant ramen and at the stove where a metal tea kettle was sitting and came to the strange conclusion that I wasn't the least bit hungry any longer.

Shaking my head, I continued down the hallway towards our bedroom and found the door open. I leaned against the door frame and watched the figure breathe softly under the comforter of our bed. She looked so calm…sleeping away her worries, only to be bombarded with them once again when she woke up.

She didn't deserve to be in a sucky situation like this, I concluded. She deserved a normal life of a school girl with no worries except dates, grades, entrance exams, and what she looked like.

I sighed and rubbed my face. I removed my shirt and slipped my pants off, staying in my boxers and climbed into my side of the bed. She shifted gently in her sleep and I felt her nose bumped against my bare back. I closed my eyes and waited for my 4 hours of sleep to take me.

* * *

**0**

**Oo0O0oO**

**0**

* * *

**There. Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**

**Ta, lovelies!**

**RisuBento**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**: ( Home Sweet Hanyou ) :**

**By: RisuBento**

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot of this story.

**Oo0O0oO**

* * *

**Inuyasha'a P.O.V.**

I'd never really had an alarm clock that woke me up. I 'did' at one time but after destroying all 7 of them, Kagome resorted to waking me up. I felt somewhat guilty for making her have to get up so early. But she would always use to excuse that she had to get up for work herself.

This morning however was one of the mornings that I truly hated myself for. I woke up to the smell of something putrid and the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. I sighed and rolled out of bed. Opening the bathroom down in the hallway, I found Kagome flushing the toilet and crying.

Quietly, I kneeled onto my knees and pulled her into my arms. My senses were going wild at the stench of her vomit but the only thing I cared about at the moment was the depression rolling off in waves from Kagome's body.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffled quietly into my shoulder, her tears running down my chest.

I sighed and picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to our bedroom and put her back into the bed.

"Don't be. Just go back to sleep. I'll call into your work today and tell them that you're sick." I said watching as she swallowed back her tears. She nodded and glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. I did as well and cursed silently.

I needed to get to work at the construction sight in only a ½ hour. I stood up and went to the closet, pulling out my work clothes that were newly washed. I paused and looked back at the dozing girl on the bed. She'd taken her time to clean my clothing when she should be looking out for herself. I was grateful to say the least, because I sure as hell didn't know the first thing about washing clothes.

Shaking my head, I gathered up the rest of my clothes and turned the bedroom light switch off before heading towards the bathroom for my shower.

Showers were nice. So delectably…wonderful. They'd always been able to calm me down no matter my mood. When I climbed out and dressed in my work boots, my carpenter, cargo jeans and my usual dark red sleeveless shirt, I went to the fridge and opened it, revealing a lunch made by Kagome only the night before.

Sighing silently, I slowly reached out and took hold of the cooler-lunch box and felt a little more guilty. Kagome really was an amazing person. She never thought about herself…ever. She would always put everyone before her.

Shaking my head again, I closed the fridge and headed for the door, grabbing my keys as well before heading out to my shitty car of doom. I actually had a really nice Nissan back when I was living with my parents…before dad disowned me. Now, I have a used, rusty in some places, Camry that'd seen MUCH better days.

But hey, it was a car, it had heat-I was grateful. Sort of.

Starting it took a few tries but when it finally conked out I knew that I wouldn't going to work that day. Cursing and climbing out from the damned piece of crap I ventured back into our apartment, climbing the stairs two at a time before making it to the door.

I also remembered as I dialed the telephone of my work that I'd forgotten to call Kagome's work and tell them that she was sick.

After doing that, I entered the bedroom once again, stripping to my boxers and climbing under the warm covers and falling into a sleep that I hadn't been able to experience in a long time.

It was about noon when I woke up again. I rolled over expecting to see Kagome still sleeping only to be surprised to find her place empty along with a note.

I lazily yawned and reached over opening the note:

_**Inuyasha,**_

_**I went out to get some food for supper. I heated the water on the stove again for your lunch and left the burner on "simmer". Please don't burn the place down.**_

_**Kagome**_

I smirked at her dry humor. Honestly…I didn't know the first thing when it came to cooking. That's why I stuck with the easy things in life like 'Instant Ramen'. Ramen was god's gift to mankind.

Grumbling slightly when the doorbell ran, I climbed out from bed and grabbed a shirt before going out to the door.

I answered it as I slipped my shirt on so I didn't see who it was until my head popped out from the neck hole.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku chuckled.

I glared, but opened the door wider so he could come in. "What're you doing here?"

"Just came to see if you were still alive." Miroku shrugged.

I quirked an eyebrow. One thing about Miroku was that he was a terrible liar and that just about anyone could see right through him.

I'd known Miroku since I was a pup. I guess you could call us brother's in all but blood…because we'd been inseparable when we were younger. He was my best friend and was the one to get me to calm my demon side when I'd found out that Kagome was pregnant.

Yes…he was a lecher…but had a big heart.

"All right fine. I just came over to ask if you wanted a rematch…" He grinned, nodding his head sideways toward the xbox hooked up to the television. I grinned back and closed the door behind him.

"I'll kick your ass…" I threatened.

Miroku laughed. "You just wait an see, Inuyasha. Sango and I have been practicing and I dare say that I have improved greatly." Miroku warned, slipping his coat off.

I chuckled and went into the kitchen to quickly make my ramen. "Go ahead and set it up. You want some ramen?"

"Sure." Miroku called, sitting on the living room's floor.

I was just about to sit down and play a couple rounds of "Need for Speed" with Miroku when the telephone rang. I groaned and reached over the couch's arm and retrieved the phone.

"Yeah?" I asked not really caring who was on the other end.

"Inuyasha? This Rei." Came the kind voice of Kagome's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi. What's up?" I asked, trying to hide my vexation in my voice.

"Now Inuyasha…how many times do I have to tell you to call my Rei? But anyways that's beside the point. I'm calling to ask if you and Kagome would mind joining us for a family Christmas dinner." Rei said.

I frowned. "Christmas isn't even a month away."

"I know but I'm trying to get a list of who will be there and isn't able to make it." Rei answered truthfully.

I didn't know what was going on for Christmas. I never really celebrated it before with my family because we weren't at all religious in any way, shape or form.

"Well…I'll have to talk to Kagome about it and see what our work schedules make out as. Can she call you back later?" I asked, clearly hinting that I wanted Kagome to call back because I didn't want to.

"Oh that'll be fine. Just tell Kagome I said hi and that I love her, all right?" Rei asked.

"I will. Nice talking with you, Rei." I made sure to call her by her name so I would get at least a few brownie points.

After we'd hung up, I turned back to Miroku to find him slurping down his noodles in a noisy fashion. I grimaced and picked up a controller and clicked for the main menu.

**0**

**Oo0O0oO**

**0**

Kagome had gotten home well past 3 that afternoon. I was beginning to worry about why she was gone so long. When she finally came into the entryway, I realized that she was covered in snow. I whirled my head around to look out the window. Sure enough, large thick flakes were coming down and were blowing fiercely in the wind.

"Why were you gone so long?" I asked, picking up my and Miroku's empty styrofoam cups and throwing them away in the kitchen. Kagome's teeth were chattering as she danced around on her feet, clearly trying to warm up.

"It's light a 50 mph wind out there! I swear I lost feeling in my entire face after 2 minutes!" She exclaimed, hanging up her coat and scarf.

I snorted and heard a light chuckled from the lounging Miroku in the living room. I watched as Kagome made a face and leaned over to look into the living room.

"Oh hey Miroku. I didn't know you were here. Eating more of our food are you?" She asked, a teasing smile gracing her lips.

"Why my lady Kagome, I am ashamed that you think so lowly of me! You think that "I" Miroku Houshi would only be over here to eat your food?" Miroku asked, feigning hurt.

I chuckled and shook my head. So typical of Miroku.

"Well… that and to play on the 360 ." Kagome smiled.

Miroku sighed and put his hands up in surrender. "You've caught me, lovely maiden."

Kagome giggled and entered back into the kitchen.

"I suppose I had better be going. Sango wants to head out tonight to some club. Which I must tell you I am NOT looking forward to." Miroku said grimacing at the idea.

I chuckled, closing the door after my friend.

I now felt the awkwardness return to the room when I was left alone with Kagome. I could never think of anything to say so I usually waited around until she said something. But then something came to my attention that I'd forgotten to mention before.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She asked coming out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"The library called a couple days ago saying that your last check will be sent to you in the mail." I said, not liking where this was going.

I watched as Kagome's semi bright face, pale and darken at the news. Without a word, she went back into the kitchen and resumed washing what little dishes we had. I growled and stood up following after her.

"Kagome. What happened?" I asked flatly, my tone of voice clearly stating that I didn't want her to play games.

She paused in her washing and leaned her hands against the sinks edge, taking a moment before speaking.

"I was fired all right." She finally said, her voice sounding tired.

I let out a frustrated sound. That was the 3rd job she'd failed to keep, among the other two in the past month. The other times she'd been fired for being late continuously, which was his fault since they only had one vehicle, the other times was because both businesses went out of business. I really wanted to know what she did to lose this one.

"What did you do?" I asked, my voice trying to sound calm.

Kagome swallowed away some of her tears, which I could clearly smell were beginning to form.

"I accidentally threw up on some books when I was re-shelving in the rare books section." She answered quietly.

I sighed and dropped into a kitchen chair. It wasn't her fault that she had to go through morning sickness. She couldn't help it. I ran my hands through my hair and leaned my forehead against the table, closing my eyes.

"Are you going to look for another job?" I asked.

"I got an application at a café down the street. The one Yuka-san owns." She said, rinsing off a plate.

Morinouchi Yuka. She was an elderly woman that lived with her bagillion cats above her café. She was an okay person, sorta creepy, but nice altogether. Her husband had died some 13 years ago and she was still running the café he'd opened when they'd first married back in the stone age, as I put it.

I nodded and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked, emptying the dirty soap water from the sink.

"The car wouldn't start." I answered as bluntly as possible. I heard Kagome sigh behind me and I couldn't help but grimace once again. I'd been meaning to look at whatever the hell's wrong with the car for a while now but things keep popping up here and there and I get distracted from being able to.

"Oh…your mom called earlier. She said something about Christmas get together or whatever…she wants you to call her back." I said, remembering the conversation earlier.

"All right." She said before leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I really wanted to get out of here. I wanted a normal life. But karma just loves to come back around and bite you in the as for wanting something like that.

**0**

**Oo0O0oO**

**0**

* * *

How was that?

Thank you to:

**SPAWN-OF-SATAN-666**

**peppermintpatti**

Thanks for the reviews!

**REVIEW and tell me if I should continue!**

RisuBento


	3. Chapter 3

**: ( Home Sweet Hanyou ) :**

**By: RisuBento**

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot of this story._

**oo0O0oo**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I suppose you're probably wondering how I got into this whole situation well…listen to this little side rant from the author: A/N: Read chapters 1 and 2 if you don't know the story…if you don't…then why the hell are you reading chapter 3 already?

Anyways…my life as person was okay to begin with. I was a junior in high school, I had a nice and loving family, and was top of my class.

That is…until 'that night' as Inuyasha and I have unconsciously dubbed it. It all started back when I was in 8th grade. Kikyou was in 10th grade and had just met Inuyasha. I was completely infatuated with him. He was the prince charming of every girl's happily ever after fairy tale. Well…mine at least.

I kept my secret of liking him ever since I laid eyes on him. I'm not sure I _'loved' _him, but I know that I did _'like' _very much. I still do in a way…

Anyhoo…Inuyasha says that I ramble a lot and I've just completely proved it. So…I guess this whole fiasco started when I was cramming for my finals at cram school the next day. My older Kikyou was packing in her room because my entire family was going out of town for a few days. I volunteered to stay behind, mainly because of my tests, but also because something told me not to go. I didn't know what it was, it was just something that irked me about spending more time than I already had too with Kikyou.

If you're wondering if Kikyou and I had a loving 'sister-sister' bond, you're wondering stupidly. We were total opposites. She liked clothes, I liked books. She like boys, I liked cross-stitching. Everything was so much better with her.

I guess you could say that I was jealous in a way. Maybe because she was charming, pretty, and completely outgoing. I was shy, meek, and completely a book worm.

But there was 'one' thing that we had in common…and that was that we both liked Inuyasha Kagiyama. I would sometimes secretly think up fantasies of me being rich and glamorous and being Mrs. Inuyasha Kagiyama…yeah.

That was totally and completely Kikyou's goal in life.

Inuyasha never really paid attention to me. Sure he said hi to me in the hallways at school sometimes, but I suspected that was because Kikyou prodded him to. He was everything I wanted in someone. Charming, handsome, athletic----did I mention downright sexy? I cringed at that word. No he wasn't sexy…he was a god.

So on that fateful Friday night, I'd studying and cramming hard for my finals the next day and had finished when Kikyou came into my room and gave me a dosage of sleeping pills. There were about 4 of them and she said that they would help me get a good night's sleep. I didn't bother questioning anything I just took the pills and gulped them down dry.

I'd become drowsy within the next half-hour and was too tired to keep my eyes open. So I stood up, stripped down to my undergarments, not caring that to put on pajamas, flipped the light off and fell onto my bed. I actually think I was asleep before I even flipped the light off…or yeah.

Anyways…looking back on 'that night' I don't remember anything…only me in a half-dazed state, knowing something was massaging my lips. I felt a pain between my legs and then heard grunts and strange mewls that I'm almost afraid to say were coming from me. I knew what was happening…so why didn't I stop them? Why was I so…out of it? I didn't understand…I only wanted to feel.

Pleasure dulled through my abdomen and amber specks closed and I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and Kikyou screaming in my doorway. That was when I noticed I was naked and that a VERY naked Inuyasha was sitting next to me staring at both Kikyou and I in utter shock.

What hurt the most, wasn't the fact that I'd lost my virginity to a total creep----something I would later realize upon----was the first thing that came out of Inuyasha's mouth. He looked up at me and sputtered out loudly.

"FUCK! I thought you were Kikyou!"

I felt my entire world fall beneath me at that very moment.

My mother had come upstairs to find out what the commotion was about and gasped when she saw Inuyasha and me on my bed. Her gaze shifted to the blood spot next to me---proving just how innocent I no longer was.

Inuyasha had hurriedly dressed and left the house through my window in a blurred rush. I went into my shower and cried for all I was worth---something that I felt at the time, was completely worthless and rotten.

Kikyou had refused to speak to me for an entire month. I'd tried so many times to explain to her just how out of it was and how I couldn't feel my body. She didn't believe me. She'd call me a lying cheating whore that stole boyfriends so I could just have a good lay.

I was in total in denial when my period skipped a week later. I just told myself that I was only a teenager and that things like that happened sometimes. It was normal…

A normal sign that a woman was pregnant. Without telling my mother, I went to a local drugstore, after cram school one, and bought a pregnancy test. I hurried home and immediately followed directions of the most life changing course I'd ever been through in my entire life.

Sure enough…half an hour later, the little cursed with stick proved it all.

I was pregnant.

I'd curled up into a little ball underneath my covers and cried and cried. I didn't know how long I'd been under there but when I hearda knock at my door, I knew it was my mother coming in to say goodnight.

"Kagome… the room's pitch black! You'll get me killed if you don't have light on!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed flipping the light on. She immediately frowned when she realized that was already in bed.

That wasn't normal. I NEVER went to bed without saying goodnight… EVER.

"Kagome? Sweetie? Are you all right?" She asked, coming over and sitting on the side of my bed. She reached over and brushed my bangs from my eyes and I burrowed deeper within my covers. It must've been a mother's intuition because I felt her stand up and heard her quietly step into my bathroom.

Everything was deathly quiet. I swear a piece of lint would hit the ground and would make the sound of an atomic bomb exploding.

"Oh Kagome…" I heard her whisper. I heard the clatter of the testing stick drop onto the bathroom floor and was suddenly in my mother's arms, crying once again. My mother was crying as well, rocking me with her, back and forth.

I'd fallen asleep in her arms and woke to find her gone and my windows wide open. Sniffling my plugged up nose pathetically, I stood from my bed and slowly made my way over to the window. Just as I was closing it a voice broke out from the tree, startling me.

"It's true isn't it?" Came a deep voice that cracked with emotion.

I leaned out and saw faintly, Inuyasha sitting on the branch next to my window.

"What is?" I asked, choking on my words as tears welled up once again.

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly.

I let out a sob and slammed my window shut, latching it before collapsing onto my bed crying myself to sleep once again.

Oo0O0oO

There. I know it was a little bit shorter than the others…but I'll have the next one be longer and in Kagome's P.O.V. again. Okay?

REVIEW and tell me what you think!

Ta, lovelies!

RisuBento


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Sweet Hanyou**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter Four:**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

****

****

Inuyasha was softly snoring that cute little snore of next to me. I rolled over onto my side and watched him sleep peacefully. He was so cute…especially when his hair fluttered when he exhaled from his nose.

I sat up and glanced at the clock. '3:57… I'd better get up and make his lunch for tonight.' I yawned and pushed the covers from my legs. It took me a moment to gain my balance, before I made my way down to the kitchen. I was on my way down the hallway when I found myself standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Weird…I must be so used to puking every morning… Honestly, I didn't feel the slightest bit sick to my stomach. Not in the littlest bit. Shrugging off this nice revelation, I entered the kitchen and began to put together an assortment of food items for Inuyasha's lunch.

Today, I didn't have work at any of my jobs so it was my time to find something to do and make the most of it. Really, since the beginning of this whole fiasco, I've not had a moment where I could really sit back and relax. I was always working, or cleaning the house, doing the laundry, making meals…you name it. So…today, it was 'my' day and I was going to make the most of it.

I was just putting his lunch in the fridge so it would be cold up until he opened it for lunch, when I heard the shuffling of feet behind me and I turned around. Inuyasha was rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, as he shuffled sluggishly into the tiled room.

"Morning…" I mumbled, feeling stupid for being in the same room as him.

He paused in mid yawn and moved his hands to look at me, before continuing with his other large yawn. He grunted and moved over the fridge. His arm brushed up against mine and I quickly shuffled away from, trying to look busy with something else, so he wouldn't suspect my unease. It must not have worked because he paused, holding the milk carton to his lips, and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What's your problem?" He asked, taking a large gulp from the cardboard box that had a cow on it. I scrunched my nose up and looked away.

"Could you not drink out of the carton? I drink the same milk as you, you know…" I trailed off hoping he'd catch on.

"Why? We're married aren't we? We're supposed to share spit and germs aren't we?" He asked, shrugging before taking another gulp. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Come on…please. I don't like to share my food or drinks with anybody else…it just grosses me out." I muttered.

"Look, who buys the fuckin' milk anyway? I do. Who works their ass off for the money to buy the fuckin' milk? I do. I'd say I have more of a say in whether I can drink milk whatever way I want to." He sneered, opening the fridge once more, tossing the carton back onto the shelf and leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I sighed and felt my eyes burn with tears. It was always like this. I was always at fault for every little thing. He just didn't understand…that I 'also' worked and made money. Most of 'my' money went to the groceries while his went towards the bills and such because he made more than me. Moving over to the sink, I flipped the faucet on and was beginning to fill the sink up with hot water when I heard a loud yell coming from the bathroom. I furrowed my eyebrows before gasping when an enraged and…wet…Inuyasha appeared at the kitchen's doorway. I blushed and looked away when I noticed that he was only clad in a towel around his waist. Angrily, he stomped over to the sink and slammed his fist on the faucet, breaking it completely from the sink itself. Water sprayed down into the sink at full blast covering us most in a fine mist.

"I can't even take a fuckin' shower without you messing it up! God dammit!" He snarled, before stomping back down to the bathroom. I heard him slam the door and start the shower up again. That's when I let the tears fall. I only wanted to wash the dirty dishes from the night before... I guess I forgot that when you turn the water on from somewhere else in the apartment, you'll scorch whoever's in the shower with boiling hot water.

I looked over at the ruined sink and made a mental note to turn the water off later and go buy a new (or used in our case) faucet head from a hardware store. I sniffled and wiped my eyes and nose on a paper towel before sighing. Looking up at the clock I now noted that it was five minutes to five-o-clock. Inuyasha was supposed to be at the elementary school about a half an hour ago. This wasn't the first time he'd be late...the other times...were her fault as well. She'd either forgotten to make his lunch...or she'd been throwing up again and was occupying the bathroom----or mainly his shower time.

I sighed again and waited until I heard the shower turn off before I went to the cabinet in the back pantry. Opening it up, I reached in and turned a lever. I heard a 'THUP!' sound, repeating itself, which helped me know that I'd successfully turned the water off. I walked back into the kitchen and was satisfied to find that the sink's broken faucet was no longer spraying water wildly. Inuyasha was suddenly behind me, grumbling. I looked over my shoulder and watched as he opened the fridge once again, and removed a bowl leftover Ramen.

"You should have something more healthy for breakfast, than pasta." I said quietly, instantly regretting my words, for the next instant he whirled around on me and snarled deeply.

"I don't give a fuck all right? I don't care what 'you' think! Just fuck off! I don't need you breathing down my neck about every god damn fuckin' thing!" He yelled. I gasped and clutched a hand to my throat in surprise, hoping deeply that the lump in my throat wouldn't get any larger so that I'd suffocate. I backed up with every step that he took until I was stopped by the wall.

I opened my mouth to say something back, but I was cut off by a wave of tears and a sob choking me.

"Whatever..." He grumbled, walking past me and out the front door----he didn't forget to slam it either. I let the sobs attack me as I slid my back against the wall down to the floor. I was trying so hard! Why couldn't he be any nicer to me?

I sighed and stood up. Opening the fridge, I gasped when I realized that he'd forgotten his lunch. Without thinking, I grabbed it and ran towards the front door. I was running down the flights of stairs as fast as I could go without falling and burst through the main doors----just in time to see Inuyasha pull out from the parking lot.

I sniffled and looked down at the Igloo cooler lunchbox in my hand. He needed a lunch... I know how crabby he gets when he doesn't eat...and this morning wasn't even a gist of what those moods were like.

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

* * *

After finally getting on the right busses, and getting off at the right stops, I found myself standing in front of my old elementary school. My younger brother, Souta was currently in 5th grade here... I haven't seen him in such a long time. Hopefully I'd run into him.

I cautiously went inside and made my way, out memory, to the main office. Inside, everything'd been remodled into more of a modern look, rather than the old 50's look to it. It was...strange being back here again. It truly brought back a band of wonderful memories.

I sighed and gently took hold of the office's door handle and pulled it open. Inside there was the secretary's desk, in the same place as it had been when I was attending school here. The woman behind the desk looked up and gave me bright smile that made me avert my eyes to the floor----I felt as if I wasn't worthy enough to look into a 'normal' person's eyes.

"Can I help you, miss?" She asked. I glanced at the name tag on her desk and nodded.

"Yes you can Mrs. Tachibana...I was wondering where the janitor's office is? You see, my husband forgot his lunch and I brought it for him." I spoke not looking her in the eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. That's really sweet of you. You must really love him."

'If only you knew, lady.'

"Anyways, the janitor's main room is down on the bottom floor, down the first hallway to your left. It'll be the red door at the end of that hallway." Mrs. Tachibana smiled. I nodded and gave her smile before bowing.

"Thank you, Tachibana-san. I really appreciate this." I then turned around and left the cheeryness of the office. I felt uncomfortable there. Mrs. Tachibana, albeit seeming nice and everything, had been looking me over like she 'knew' that I was sixteen, pregnant by accident, and married to the most arrogant dummy on the planet.

Shaking my head I moved toward the staircase and looked down. I could seeing a light on the bottom floor below, so someone 'had' to be down there. I swallowed and began to slowly make my way downt the rusted and creaky metal steps.

I can remember back when I was in 4th grade...my friends and I would always dare one another to go down to the janitor's basement and stay down there for 5 minutes. If whoever was down there came back up after the time was over, than that person would be bought a free lunch from anyone of the group. I hadn't lasted down there for more than 2 minutes before a weird noise down there, sounding like a ghost's groaning or howling, scared the crap right out of me and I'd come sprinting up the stairs 3 at a time.

Hesitantly, I reached the bottom step and clutched onto the metal railing as tightly as I could, in case the floor was really quicksand, as were the rumors when I was younger. I stepped onto the cement floor and began my way, weaving past old, dirty janitor buckets with horrid, rancid smell water and mops. There was one bucket that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in well over 10 years... Was is growing things in it?

Shaking my head, I noticed in the dim light a red door up ahead, just as Mrs. Tachibana had desribed. Above it, I could see a sign, that'd seen better days, that read "Janitor". I let my breath out and continued down the hallway, trying to ignore the sudden feeling that I'd seen a rat run by out of the corner of my eye.

The door was slightly ajar and I happened to pause and peek in. At a table sat 4 fat looking men, one extremely skinny and lanky man, and the last...Inuyasha. They were currently playing around of cards and were betting money.

'Oh my god...Inuyasha had better not be wasting 'our' money!' My mind screamed.

I was so immursed into watching and waiting to see if Inuyasha was putting more than a dollar in for bets, that I accidentally knocked a stack of metal buckets over, creating a huge crash. I jumped and clunked my head against the cement wall behind me. I gasped and was about to turn and find some place to hide, when the door swung open. And there stood an angered looking Inuyasha.

I gulped and swallowed. Standing up straight and using my free hand to rub the goose egg already growing on the back of my head, I waited until he spoke. He turned around looked at the gross looking, curious men, who were trying to glance out and get a look at me.

"Who is it Yash?" Asked the fattest one. He was running his stumpy fingers through his dirty beared.

"No one. Just someone I know." Inuyasha assured before pushing me from the doorway, and closing the door behind him. I looked up at him a swallowed at the sight of his angered eyes. His notrils were flaring and I could tell he was madder than a hornet.

"What. The fuck. Are you. Doing here?" He snarled, leaning down so he was right in my face.

"I--I was just---" I stuttered. I was too frightened at the moment to do anything else, my mind was in jumbles.

"Spit out, wench!" He growled, placing both of his hands on either side of my head.

"Do...do you use our money for gambling?" I asked the first thing that came out of my mouth. 'Dammit! Come on Kagome! Whatever happened to the phrase "Think before you speak"? Crap!'

Inuyasha pulled back and crossed his arms. "So?" He shrugged. "Maybe I do. What's a little money going to hurt?" He asked.

I frowned and looked down at the floor. "Inuyasha...we need that money."

"Keh. So you can go off and spend it any way that you want? I don't think so." He chuckled.

My mouth dropped open in surprise and I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. "I'll have you know Inuyasha---that I haven't bought a single thing for myself in the past 2 months because I've used that money for things that we 'really' need!"

I glared up at him with equal force. "I don't know why I ever thought I'd be able to get along with you... You are such an insufferable idiot who thinks he's better than everyone else. I---"

"Shut up!" He snarled, his nose touching mine. I was trembling now and was ever more so when I saw his eyes flash red for a brief second. "You're gonna make me look stupid you dumb bitch!" He yelled in my face.

I felt the tears begin to pour hotly down my face and my lip quivered as I attempted to hold the sobs threatening to escape, inside.

"Why the hell are you even here? Isn't it like an hour and a half from here to the shit hole?" He asked, referring to our apartment. I let a weaked choke escape from my lips and I held up the lunchbox.

"You forgot your lunch this morning when you left...so I brought it for you. I don't have to work today...so I didn't have anything else to do..." I sobbed, and shoved the cooler into his chest before turning and running as fast as I could down the hallway towards the stairs. I didn't want to look back at him...I was too afraid to see what he looked like... He'd probably be disgusted with the fact that I embarrassed him by bringing his lunch in front of his older coworkers. I didn't want to see the growling look on his face as he dropped the lunch onto the floor and entered back into the office.

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

* * *

**There. I was a little depressed writing this chapter...oh well. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this slightly 'darker fic' of mine. It'll have its light moments but it'll mostly be dark.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They're much appreciated!**

**REVIEW!**

**Ta, lovelies!**

**RisuBento**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Home Sweet Hanyou**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter Five:**

**oo0O0oo**

_**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**_

* * *

**__**

Dammit! "Kagome wait!" I yelled dropping the lunch box and taking off after my wife. Man...for a girl who's never done any sports before...she sure can run! I was just reaching the upstairs hallway when I saw her exiting the main doors. Taking off with a curse, I slammed through the main doors and ran after the running girl ahead of me.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!" I yelled. I sighed and sped up when I saw her slowing down. Just as I reached her side, she made a quick jump for the garbage can, where she emptied what little contents she had left in her stomach. "God...don't fuckin' run off like that." I panted, placing a hand on her back.

I jumped back when she flinched at my touch. "Don't touch me." She hissed, her face still facing the garbage can bottom. I swallowed and let my hand fall back to my side. All right...I guess I'm in for it this time.

Kagome had just stood up, holding herself against the trash can with shaky hands, when she sniffled and looked up at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come and bugged you like I did..." She let out a choked sob. I reached forwards and yanked her into my embrace. Her entire body was shaking in gut wrenching sobs and a large lump in my throat lodged itself in neatly.

"Kagome...why'd you come all the way here to give me my lunch? It must've taken you at an hour to get here by bus..." I spoke, rubbing her back.

She hiccuped and pulled her head back. "I was worried. You're always hungry at lunch and...I know how grumpy you get when you don't have food..."

"Grumpier than I was this morning?" I asked, chuckling slightly. She let out a choked laugh before wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I just...well. I was sacked from the bar last night..."

Kagome hiccuped and let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry..."

I shook my head. "Come on. I'm driving you home."

She didn't complain she just let me keep the arm I had around her waist and her head on my shoulder as I led her to the piece of shit car we owned.

oo0O0oo

Kagome was now sleeping. She looked so worn out. She was pale and shivering by the time we'd gotten home...the fuckin' heat needed to be fixed again in the car. I'd wrapped her up in a wool blanket and removed her shoes, before settling her onto the couch in the living room.

Now...here we both were. Two people who didn't want anything to do with one another but were forced too. I can remember a time when Kagome was still a little girl. I dunno...I was about...14 or something. Kikyou and I were still friends at the time---before we'd gotten into a serious relationship----and Kagome was 11. She was 'ALWAYS' outside. Her mother had practically needed my help along with the rest of her family, to drag her inside for the night.

The first time that I met Kagome was...back when I was 11 and she was 8. I'd actually met her before I'd met Kikyou. Anyways... I was coming up to the shrine with my family to pray for the New Year when she came running up to us wearing a really cute and nice looking kimono, her hair in pigtails, and holding blank ofuda papers.

She'd said after bowing, "Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine! I hope you have a wonderful New Year!" She smiled and each handed us a piece of paper to write our wishes and hopes on and then tie it to a tree for luck.

I'd watched her scamper off into the crowded shrine grounds, smiling and welcoming other people to her family's shrine.

I'll tell you the truth. I miss that bubbly Kagome. Always smiling, always having something nice to say, always...happy.

Now...she was rarely smiling at all. If she did it was always forced. I 'wanted' her to smile. I really did. 'I' wanted to make her smile. To see her electric blue eyes brighten with a cheery light.

I sighed and got up to call the school and tell them that I wouldn't be coming back into work today. The guys would understand. They always did.

After doing so, I decided that I needed a little nap myself and I ventured out into the living room, opting for the recliner...only to pause when a whimper was heard from Kagome. I walked over to her and noticed that she was shivering. I groaned and turned to go to the closet for another blanket...when I remembered that the only blanket we owned was already on Kagome. I went into the bedroom and realized that today must've been laundry day because everything was off our bed.

Sighing and running a clawed hand through my hair, I went back out to the living room and paused for a moment before I gently shifted her so I could lay on the couch behind her. I was feeling a little awkward about this...closeness. I've always been known to not have little outbursts of 'good' attitudes...but why the fuck not? We fuckin' slept in the same bed so...why would the couch be any different?

'Because you'll be pressed up right against her...'

I shook my head and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her back against my chest. I was about to pull it away when I suddenly had a weird feeling in my stomach...

I 'LIKED' my arm there...it gave me a sense of...calm. Of being near her. Strange. I yawned and threw the blanket over the both of us and wrapped my arm back around her waist...and slowly...fell...asle..ep.

* * *

"Don't you think they're adorable?"

"Mom...I don't want to be here. I'm leaving."

"Wait! Honey...come on. We're just visiting for only a little while. Please try and get along with them. For me?"

A loud sigh was heard, followed by a snotty, "Whatever".

I cracked an eye open and was met with a sea of obsidian fuzz. Oh... It was Kagome...'s hair. Closing my eyes once again, I yawned and shifted slightly before stopping when a scent hit my nose. 'Kikyou...'

I abruptly sat up, only to groan and fall back when the world swirled around me.

"Did you sit up a little too quickly, dear?" Came the sweet voice of Mrs. Higurashi.

I opened my eyes once again and nodded tiredly. 'What're they doing here? Was it Wednesday?' I sat up once more, albeit much more slowly and scratched the back of my head. "What're you doing here?"

Man...did that sound rude or what? But...being the happy and nice woman that she was, Mrs. Higurashi just laughed if off and squeezed my shoulder. "Today's Wednesday silly. I'm just a little bit early but not by too much. Can you wake Kagome for me?" She asked nicely as she ventured into the kitchen. I forgot about the nice smelling girl next to me.

"Oi...Kagome? Wake up." I whispered into her ear. I smiled when I heard a grumbled and an incoherent mumble of words. "Wake up...your ma and sister are here."

'Sister...dammit. This is going to be so awkward...with Kikyou here too. Why's she here in the first place?'

Kagome opened her eyes and turned onto her back to look up at me. "What?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Your ma and sister are here. It's Wednesday."

"Oh...okay." She said, slowly getting up with my help. "Can you...help me down the bathroom? I need to brush my teeth from before...and I don't think I can walk straight." She whispered, hoping that her mother wouldn't hear.

I nodded and got to my feet, holding both of her hands and pulling her gently to her feet. She wobbled slightly and leaned forward into my chest to regain her balance. She blushed and began her long wobbly trek down the bathroom.

* * *

I sighed and sat down onto the couch. Man...I couldn't help but feel jittery every time I thought back to how coldly Kikyou was staring at me all throughout supper. I almost couldn't swallow my food a few times because my throat had such a nervous lump lodged into it.

Kagome had eaten only a little amount saying that she was still feeling a little nauseous. That wasn't like her.

"Hey...Kagome?" I asked, turning my gaze to the girl next to me.

"Mmhm?" She mumbled, curled up into the blanket at she trained her eyes onto the evening news on the television.

"Why...didn't you eat that much at dinner? Normally you're always wolfing everything down..." Geez...make her sound like a pig why don't ya!

Kagome sighed and turned the volume up a little on the television and shrugged tediously. "I just wasn't feeling well...that's all."

"Come on. You always eat anyway even if you know you're going to be barfing it up an hour later...you always say that you need 'some' nutrition for the...baby." I flinched as the words came out of my mouth. I couldn't get used to the fact that I'm going to be a father...before I turn 20! And with someone who was by far, NOT ready to be a mother. It also hurt to talk about the baby...because that's what caused the mess we're in right now. Sort of. What were we going to tell the kid when he's old enough...? 'Yep...you were actually a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen. But we love you anyway..." ! Hell no!

"Tell me Kagome." I said sternly.

I saw her swallow hard, the curve of her throat moving so...strangely pleasurably. "I...don't want to talk about it."

"I want to know!" I said, raising my voice. She flinched and was recoiling away from me.

I sighed. 'Was she really 'that' afraid of me?'

"Please Kagome...I want to know what's wrong...when you bottle up emotions like this...you can transfer them to pup and then it'll easily get irritated." I shrugged. Actually...I had no idea what I was saying. Just saying the first thing that came off of my tongue.

She looked up at me worried eyes. "Really?"

I nodded.

She sighed and began to rub her temples. "Fine...I just feel a little uncomfortable...talking like this with you."

I sighed and leaned back onto my part of the couch. I opted for a moment whether I should put an arm around her shoulder…to make her feel comforted. But then I remembered the way she would flinch every time I made a gesture towards her and decided that maybe I shouldn't do that.

"Don't be…I'll listen." I answered.

She sighed and turned the television off. She was silent for a moment and her scent gave off the smell of nervousness. "I just… when I think about 'that night'…I can't help but think about how I'd taken some sleeping pills…"

"Okay…you've already told me that. But what does this have to do with not eating at supper?" I asked, not following to where she was going with this.

She swallowed and leaned back as well. "I know…but it all had to do with Kikyou being there. She made me so nervous…the way she kept glaring at you. I've never seen her so…angered before. She was always the calm and collected child of the family. I was the wild child…"

"I know…I still get the creeps when I think about when she was shooting with invisible death rays at me." I chuckled. She whacked me on the arm and shook her head…but I saw a small smile form on her lips. I leaned forward and took hold of her chin with my fingers. Turning her face towards mine…I found myself moving in…and then kissing her gently on the lips. I pulled back and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. I felt like I 'was' the ghost.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have…done that." I said, standing up and running a hand through my silver locks. "I'm gonna head to bed." She nodded rather quickly, unable to look at me. She was going to stay up and finish the news. She usually did that every night.

As I stripped down to my boxers and climbed beneath the covers on the bed---which was made…thanks to Mrs. Higurashi--- I began to ponder the reason why I'd kissed her. Why did I? I couldn't be having…feelings towards her could I? She 'was' my wife after all…but that didn't mean I had to 'have' feelings towards her…did it? I was so confused. Hell, I know Kikyou and I are over…but I couldn't be liking Kagome…no.

After a long while of pondering and coming up with no results…I heard the door open and smelled Kagome come into the room. The lights were off…but that didn't mean I was unable to 'not' see in the dark. Without her knowing it, I watched her strip down to her undergarments and open the closet for an overly enlarged t-shirt to wear as pajama's. I glanced down her figure and couldn't help but admire at how much she'd changed from that little girl of 8 that I'd met so long ago. I noted also, that her belly was beginning to form a rounded bulge. The pup, after all, would be born after a shorter gestation period than a normal human, but longer than a full youkai. It would be about 5 months…so 3 months left until it was born.

I closed my eyes and lazily feigned sleep by mumbling and turning over, when I saw her slip her shirt on and turn towards the bed. I heard her give a breathy laugh. 'I' made her laugh. 'I' did. I was going to sleep well tonight with that on mind.

* * *

**oo0O0oo**

**There. So what'd y'all think?**

**REVIEW!**

**RisuBento**


	6. Chapter 6

**Home Sweet Hanyou**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter Six:**

**oo0O0oo**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Today I decided that I was going to do something nice for a change. I was going to do the one thing that I swore to myself that I'd never do in my entire life.

I was going to clean the apartment!

I was going to make it shine!

Hell, I was even going to do the laundry, and iron the damn clothes!

:sigh: I don't know what's gotten into me the last few days…but I've just suddenly had this feeling…to relieve Kagome of all the things that she does for us. For me. I can't remember the last time she'd bought something for herself to enjoy.

I shook my head and stood up from bed. The room was still dark. Well…it WAS 5:30 in the morning. My internal alarm clock is accustomed to waking up at this time so I didn't really have a choice when I woke up earlier. The bed shifted and the mattress springs creaked as the other occupant turned in her sleep. I looked up and sighed at the sight of a sleeping Kagome.

I've been feeling rather…strange as of late. I don't really understand the feeling that much. I just get all…'floaty' and shit like that whenever Kagome does something for me. For example, I was having a really rough time trying to fix the engine on the car----and of course it just HAS to be like 40 below zero outside and snowing like there was no tomorrow----when Kagome came outside in her coat, hat, and mittens…holding a thermos of hot green tea.

Just the thought of her coming all the way down from the top floor…dressing up in her entire outer wear---stuff that she'd wear probably a maximum of 5 minutes---just to give me something to keep me warm.

I don't know if I'm someone who's a sucker for green tea…I was beginning to have feelings for Kagome.

Keh.

I closed my eyes and shuffled over to our closet, where I randomly pulled some clothes off the shelf and hangers. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but I wasn't used to getting up so early. Usually it was Kagome who was up and at 'em before I even dared to open my eyes. I heard an intake of breath behind me, indicating that Kagome was yawning, I turned around and found her sitting up in the bed, looking at me through bleary, sleep-laden eyes.

"Inuyasha? What're you doing up so early?" She asked, shivering as if the sudden coldness of the bedroom was biting viciously at her skin.

I shrugged, zipping my pants up. "I couldn't sleep." Which was half the truth. She didn't need to know that I was actually going to be courteous enough to make her breakfast in bed and was going to attempt to clean the apartment without her knowing.

"Oh…well. I guess I should get up, seeing as how I'm awake and----" She started, throwing the covers from her legs.

"NO!" I yelled. I was shocked at my outburst. I sure as hell wasn't mean sounding…it was just something that I normally didn't do. She looked up at me with surprised eyes. I gulped and sighed, slipping my shirt on.

"Just go back to sleep, Kagome. You were up late last night and I know that you're tired as hell." I said, walking over to her and lifting the covers up and pushing her legs back onto the bed.

"But----" She started protesting but I pulled the blanket up far enough so it was covering her mouth, which pretty much muffled her words.

"No. You need sleep. I've got some things to do right now, so you don't have anything to do right now. I'm going to head out to the store really quick and get some food for breakfast all right? When I get back, I better find you sleeping…if not…" I tapped my nose indicating my rich senses. "I'll know."

She glared up at me before sighing----well…as best she could against the blanket covering her mouth.

Without even thinking, I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, quickly pulling away and hesitating before leaving the room entirely.

What in all the seven hells possessed me to do that? It felt like the most natural thing in the entire world! My cheeks were burning with red and I gulped, quickly throwing on my winter jacket and mittens. My lips still tingled slightly. Or was that the wind biting them? No…it was from kissing her. I looked at the ground as I trudged through the snow, heading down the street towards the closest Market store. Why was she on my mind all the time? It was probably just from the kid…but was it? Back when I was younger, I would always looked forward to seeing Kagome the next day. She was someone you could never grow tired of. Someone who you "WANTED" to be around.

It was when I grimaced and nearly gagged, as a large cloud of cigarette smoke blew into my face and up my nose, that I knew I'd arrived at the corner store. It was a little place. Nothing much. Nice people, wonderfully low prices on just about everything, and it wasn't too far from the apartment. It was owned and run by an elderly couple who have been running it since the occupation of Japan back in World War II. They were some of the people that, back when I was still living the good life, I would never ever in my entire life be caught dead with. Now…they were probably some of the nicest people I know of.

I stepped into the store, wincing slightly as the bell, attached to the door, chimed loudly, and removed my mittens and stuffing them into my pockets. The front counter, which held the register, was empty indicating that I was too early or that I was looking right at them and I they happened to be invisible.

No. I'm not stoned. Just the winter coldness giving me brain freezes.

"Oi! Kaede-san! Myouga-san! You guys here!" I called, pausing and listening for any kind of sound telling me that they were here.

There wasn't anything. Not even a cough or sneeze. Just the wind howling angrily at the windows behind me. Weird. Normally they're right out front, always cleaning or restocking something on the already overstocked shelves.

I didn't know why…but I was beginning to have a strange feeling. A bad feeling. It was starting it was in my stomach, eating and burning its way up my chest, all the way to my throat. I hurried my way behind the counter and entered the back room, finding it empty. I swallowed and sniffed. Nothing smelled out of place. Just the same old musty smell of rotting wood and dust. I was about to leave when a sound of something glass breaking on the floor above me. My instinct sirens were blaring and going off wildly. Something was NOT right.

I hurried further into the back room, letting my nose lead me to a doorway that led up some rather steep stairs. I glanced up them, not seeing the top, before dashing up them. There was only one door at the end of a tilted hallway. It was halfway open, let out a stream of luminescent light onto the floor in front of me. I slowly made my way closer to the door, a feeling of immense dread splashing over me in sheets.

"Kaede? Myouga? Are you guys in here?" I asked, hesitating before reaching out and placing a hand on the door and gently pushing it open.

"Good morning Inuyasha. You're up rather early. I think the world's ending Kaede, dear." Said the bald tub of a man sitting at the crickety old table with his wife Kaede.

I growled and leaned against the doorway.

"What a surprise Inuyasha. How are you and Kagome doing as of late?" Kaede asked, her eye patch ever present on her face.

"We're both doing fine---now what in the hell are you two doing up here? You're supposed to be watching the store downstairs!" I said, stepping into the damp smelling 2 room apartment.

"What?" Kaede asked, bending down to scoop up a broken tea cup from the floor beside her. I came to conclusion that the tea cup was what I'd heard breaking on the floor when I was downstairs.

"You know. Watching YOUR store in case there're burglars or something…?" I motioned with my hands.

"Oh! That's right! We only came up for a spot of morning and tea and I suppose we've both lost track of time." Kaede laughed.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Old people.

Finally after walking about 15 minutes, freezing my ass off, then spending about 5 more wondering if I was going to have to walk to some other store, seeing at how the owners of the usual one were AWOL, and then about 10 minutes getting the stuff I needed to make breakfast.

Waffles… Ever since we were little I always remembered the way Kagome's eyes would light up in a strange way whenever 'waffles' were mentioned. Weird.

I spent another 15 minutes freezing my face off this time, seeing as the wind was now in my face. By the time I'd finally made it back to the apartment, I couldn't feel my face. I was actually shaking. I was never one to show any weakness…even to show that I was cold to the bone.

I shook my hair free of the clumps of frozen and quickly melting snow, sniffling my runny nose. I'd probably end up with pneumonia or something life threatening. Oh well…at least I get to make Kagome something nice for breakfast for once. Something nice and warm. Like she did for me with the green tea in the thermos.

It was about 3 hours after I'd gone out down the street to the corner store, when Kagome emerged from the bedroom, bleary eyed and still half-asleep. She had the comforter wrapped around her tightly. From where I was standing in the kitchen I could tell that she was still tired as hell. I wondered if she'd even noticed that I'd cleaned the entire living room…even the bathroom. Yuck. Did she smell the freshly baked waffle aroma yet? Probably not. She, more than likely has a cold like I do. We both can't smell anything.

"Inuyasha?" Came her soft voice, I looked up from the stove top, where I was frying bacon. She was sitting on the couch, blanket still wrapped tightly around her body, looking like a butterfly slowly emerging from its chrysalis.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to the sizzling and snapping pieces of meat.

"It moved." She said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What? What the hell…? I switched the stove off and turned towards her. "What're you talking about? Moved?"

"The baby…" She whispered, her eyes growing wide as she felt her belly with her hands.

A cold sweat flushed my entire body and I became immobile. 'The kid…moved? I can't believe…'

The next thing I knew I was kneeling in front of her and had my hands on her belly. I waited. I felt nothing…until a soft "bump" motion nudged out against my hand. I snapped my hands back as fast as I could. It…MOVED!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking worriedly at my face.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward so, my forehead was against the top of her protruding bulge of a belly. "It's really…in there…isn't it? It's really alive…moving…oh god."

I didn't know what was happening until Kagome was wiping my face with her hands. I was crying. Why? Was it because I was going to be a father…and that I couldn't believe that I'd be one so incredibly young…or was it the fact that I'd created something so magnificent, so fragile, and yet so powerful…that I'd created such a miracle with…the woman sitting right in front of me?

I didn't know. I just placed my ear against her belly…

I heard its heartbeat.

**Oo0O0oO**

**Sorry for the wait guys… I SAID that I'd update 'tomorrow' but…you know the saying: "TOMORROW NEVER COMES!" HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA:ahem:**

**Anyways. I would've updated sooner but school has been hell…Senioritis has definitely gone into full throttle. I've also been on field trips for my Sports Biology class and I stay on these trips long after school is over.**

**Don't you think it's strange? I get out of school at EXACTLY: "3:03 p.m." Not three o'clock or anything like that…strange.**

**Anyhoo! Please understand that I didn't have any time to proofread this chapter so If you find any mistakes please point them out and I'll get to fixing them as fast I can!**

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed!**

**Love ya!**

**RisuBento**


	7. Chapter 7

**Home Sweet Hanyou**

**Chapter Seven:**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Ever since that time when I felt the kid move… I'd become so nervous around Kagome. I was afraid that if I did something, like stepping wrong---even breathing wrong---- I'd end up harming the both of them.

My mother decided to make a call this morning… She started the conversation out with the usual "How is everyone doing?" thing and then paused before she said that she and dad wanted me and Kagome to come visit them for the weekend. I was a little skeptical at first…but I finally gave in when Kagome walked past, a hand resting absentmindedly on her belly.

So here we are…traveling to my parents estate…in the crappiest looking car from the stone age…driving through the richest part of Tokyo. I looked over at Kagome and eased the grip of my hands on the steering wheel a little. She looked so…different. Words could never describe how much a person could change when made to go through something prematurely. She was resting her head against the window, her eyes flickering speedily back and forth at the passing objects outside. I looked back at the road and sighed.

When I hung up the phone, I told her that my parents wanted us to come and stay the weekend up at their winter cabin in the mountains. She didn't blink an eye…just shrugged and gave a soft, "Okay…" .

Hopefully this quietness was part of the pregnancy. I was becoming worried because she never used to be so quiet. I was just turning into my parents driveway when the engine sputtered and then completely died.

"Shit…" I cursed, smacking my clawed hand against the steering wheel. From the corner of my eye I saw Kagome flinch and I reached out and clutched her hand his mine. "Sorry…I suppose I've gotta stop the cursing soon…right?"

She gave me a smile and a small squeeze to my hand. I sighed and let her hand drop before climbing out into the bitter cold weather.

"Come on. I guess we're gonna have to walk from here." I said, feeling a little bit embarrassed with the fact that my parents would see me walking up the half-mile drive, escorting my pregnant wife…with my shitty junk of a car dead at the entrance of their elegant and lavish estate. Whatever.

"If you want, I can walk up and get Myouga to come down with another car and get you, so you wouldn't have to walk…" I suggested.

Kagome shook her head and unbuckled, climbing from the passenger's side. "I think I can make it. Just…hang onto me in case I fall…or something."

Holy crap! I got a full sentence out of her! I nodded and slammed my door shut. She was wrapping her scarf around her neck when I came up beside her. I looked down at her and licked my chapped lips. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I think dad and mom wanted us to stay for dinner before heading up to the cabin. Are you feeling all right?" I asked, not realizing that I was rambling.

"Inuyasha!… I'm fine. Just…don't you think it's kind of strange that they suddenly want us…to visit them?" She asked, exhaling a cloud of white.

I shrugged. Of course I thought it was strange! Normally when my parents were angry with someone (usually with me) they stayed angry for a looooong time.

"Dunno what they're up to, but I just want to get out this cold!" I muttered, my ears flickering drastically at the ice beginning to freeze on them.

Just as I was about to turn away Kagome stepped forwards and wrapped her cloaked arms around me in an awkward hug.

"Erm…Kagome?" I asked not quite understanding this sudden mushiness.

"Thank you Inuyasha…" She sighed into my coat.

What was she thanking _ME _for? What am I supposed to do? Do I hug her back? My arms have a mind of their own because the next thing I knew, I was hugging her tightly in my arms. Okay…I guess I'll hug her back. It must've been a few minutes before she pulled back and leaned up to peck me on the cheek… Again…I don't know what's gotten into me as of late…but I turned my head at the last second and felt her lips plant against mine. She pulled back and cleared her throat, her cheeks slightly more pink than from being outside.

"Um…let's start going…" She let out an embarrassed laugh, turning away from me and starting towards the mansion. I watched her go a few steps, taking in the way she was beginning to waddle, with that bulge of a belly of hers, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute her butt was. How could I have 'not' noticed something like 'that' before? I shook my head and started off after her. When I caught up with her, she was walking with her hands on her belly. I reached forwards and took hold of one of her hands and intertwined my gloved fingers with hers the best I could.

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

An odd, almost scary, shiver went down my spine---almost as if someone was glaring the devil into me. I flicked my ears around, trying to catch even the slightest disturbance in the winter wonderland of my parents estate…only to hear nothing. When I glanced up at the house I saw a figure too small to make out standing there…looking almost as if they were staring at me… I shook my head and closed my eyes before looking back up at the window----they were gone. Whew.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome yelled into my ear. I winced and stopped walking, our hands still connected.

I looked down at the ground and found myself staring at the large marble steps leading up to the front door. I looked at Kagome and quirked an eyebrow.

"What? You were in La-La land and it didn't look like you were coming back anytime soon! I don't want my baby's father to have a mangled up face because he wasn't watching where he was going!" She teased.

Something about that last sentence made me go all…warm inside. Not the mangled up face part, mind you, but what she said about me being her baby's father. It's true. I am going to be a father. And more importantly…I'm going to be the father of Kagome's baby. Somehow…the thought of that was something so great that I didn't even know what to feel at the moment.

"Come on. Let's get this over with…" Kagome sighed, looking a little nervous about the entire situation. I nodded and took hold her arm, so she would have an easier time at climbing the stairs.

Opening the door was strange… I was so used to our apartment's flimsy piece of crap, rather that this solid oak door.

"Mom? Dad? We're here!" I yelled, shutting the door behind the both of us and removing my jacket.

It was all quiet in the entrance hall…almost too quiet. And it was dark…almost too dark. I sniffed a little bit and hushed Kagome when she was about to ask what I was doing.

The hall smelled like there had been a party only hours before…different scents were permeating in the air, both demon and human…

"Mom? Dad? You guys home?" I called again and was instantly answered with the diamond chandelier lighting up and a large mass of people bounding from everywhere (I could've sworn someone had come out from the wall next to me) screaming "SURPRISE!"

Kagome's and my mouth dropped and both of our eyes nearly popped out of our heads.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Came my mother's voice from within the excited chatter.

"Mom! What the hell is all this?" I hissed when she came up to the both of us.

"Oh Inuyasha! Why…it's a baby shower for you, Kagome and the baby!" She said, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

"A what?" I hissed, feeling my anger begin to build.

"I know that your father and I haven't been the most supportive throughout this entire ordeal…and we truly wish to make it up to you by giving you what you deserve." My mother explained.

I was speechless. And angry. And really worried about Kagome because she's…suddenly no longer at my side.

"Kagome? Where'd Kagome go?" I asked.

"I think she went up the stairs!" Came Kagome's mother's voice.

Great…both of the parents are in on this luau.

I quickly discarded my mother and pushed my way through the people and climbed the stairs, 3 at a time. I sniffed when I got to the top and caught Kagome's scent----mixed in with a freshness of vomit. I followed the rank all the way to the guest bathroom at the end of the hall. I could hear her coughing and retching every so often. Knocking on the door I waited until she was done before entering. I found her sitting with her back against the glass shower doors, crying heavy sobs.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" I asked, mentally smacking myself for sounding so lame. The girl just retched her guts out!

I flushed the toilet and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at me with watery eyes and rosy cheeks. "I'm so sorry…I just embarrassed myself in front of the entire world…" She choked.

I gathered her into my arms and helped her to her feet. "I don't know what my parents are thinking---or your mother at that---but…Are you sure you feel all right?" I asked, brushing her bangs to the side and feeling her forehead against the back of my hand.

"I'm fine…just the shock and surprise of it all really worked me up…" She half laughed, half choked.

"Come on…you can come and lie down in my room for a while." I said, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. When we entered my room, a feeling of nostalgia swept over me and I wanted to just lay down and sleep forever.

"Come on…" I said. I realized that I didn't really give her any choice in the matter…but she wasn't refusing so…

"Are you sure…? What about the people downstairs?" She asked, as I pulled the comforter covers up to her chin.

"I'll tell them that you aren't feeling well…" I shrugged. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and ran my knuckles down her cheek before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

I heard some loud laughing and guffawing from downstairs. I growled. Time to find out what the fuck is going on here.

_**oo0o0oo**_

_**Yay! I updated! Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Ta, lovelies!**_

_**RisuBento**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Home Sweet Hanyou**

**By: RisuBento**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter Eight:**

**oo0O0oo**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

It was about 3 hours later before I was able to talk to my parents alone. The entire 'party' was more of a company get-together for my father's benefit. Albeit there being mounds of gifts left over from the guests, not one person brought up the subject of my kid…me…or Kagome.

I was sitting in the large living room on the love seat, across from my proper parents on the couch, trying to think of a way to come up with a conversation starter. I looked down into my lap and grimaced at the sight of the piles of business cards that most of the guests had thrown my way.

To tell you the truth… I was SO tempted into taking one of these jobs. If I took one of them…I could have so many things that I don't have now…or anymore.

Giving Kagome and the kid a decent home, with proper heating and water that doesn't turn freezing ass cold when left running for 5 minutes, was definitely something that I wanted more than anything. She deserved a nice place to live. The kid deserves a nice place to live. We could actually have our cupboards filled with food, instead of having to go out and buy a small morsel of odds and ends that we could call a meal.

"Where's Kagome Inuyasha?" Came my mother's voice effectively breaking me from my thoughts.

"She's upstairs in my old room, sleeping." I answered, watching the both of them.

They both nodded and glanced at each other before my mother continued.

"I suppose you're wondering, "Why the surprise baby-shower" am I right?" She asked.

I glanced at my father who was staring intently at me through his glasses. He seemed fully recovered from the gunshot now…he was back to his stern but humorous self.

I nodded my head to answer her question.

"Inuyasha… I hope you can try to understand that… we're truly sorry about how we acted earlier…when all of this started. I 'will' admit that it 'was' quite a shock for your father and myself that you forced yourself onto Kagome----"

"-----I didn't force myself onto Kagome!" I shouted, launching to my feet. "Is that what you've thought this entire time? That I'm some rapist?"

I had no idea where all of this anger was coming from…but man did that statement just piss me off!

"Inuyasha! Calm yourself!" My father barked loudly, his alpha blood telling that I was to obey him…or pay the consequences.

I sat back down and glared the scattered business cards that had flown from my lap when I'd jumped up.

"That came out a lot more wrong than it was intended…I'm sorry." My mother apologized in that soothing voice of hers.

I closed my eyes and dropped my face into my hands. A soft set of foot falls was heard from the grand entrance hall and I glanced over to find a sleepy Kagome emerging from around the doorway.

"Hey…" I said, getting up and heading over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better…much actually." She answered, a quivering smile adorning her face. I could tell that she was still nervous around my parents. I felt her forehead with the back of my hand, satisfied that she didn't feel feverish.

"So…are you guys still up to going to the cabin?" My mother asked, completely shattering the mounting heated tension of the room.

**Oo0o0oO**

**oo0O0oo**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes and stood up from the back of the Navigator. Inuyasha was helping me from the back. One of his hands was holding mine and the other was on the small of my lower back. I smiled up at him and thanked him before stepping away. I've always had a problem with people touching me…even Inuyasha. It's just a pet peeve of mine. Anyways, I turned to looked up at the cabin—more like mansion in the woods—and exhaled. It was gorgeous! Going up at least 3 stories plus an added side level made it the most magnificent looking cabin I've ever laid my eyes on.

"How does it look Kagome?" Izayoi asked, coming up next to me. Startled because she was speaking so freely to me, and that she was so close to me, I took a step away. I think she noticed too because she frowned a little at me.

"I…it's wonderful. It's so beautiful." I managed out in a small voice.

"Come on Kagome, I'll show you around." Inuyasha said, taking hold of my elbow and glaring at his mom, before leading me towards the cabin deck.

'What is he so grumpy about?' I wondered, glancing up at him, noticing how his face was set in a scowl. 'Did something happen between Inuyasha and his parents before I came down earlier today?'

I guess I hadn't been paying much attention as to where I was stepping, I was letting Inuyasha lead me, because I suddenly felt my foot collide with something solid. I lurched forward and gasped. I held my arms in front of me to stop my fall but I was suddenly lifted into the air.

When I finally regained my right state of mind, I looked up to see Inuyasha looking at me. "Are you all right?" He asked.

I felt my cheeks heat up. He was staring straight at me with such concern in his eyes…he was staring right at me…right through me…

I nodded and gave a breathy "uh…huh". He nodded and climbed up the steps (and the step I'd stubbed my foot on). I looked over his shoulder and watched as his parents were talking on their phones.

"Come on…I'm gonna set you down now so I can open the door. Do you think you can handle not running into anything for a few seconds?" He grumbled, setting me down and fumbling in his pockets for the cabin keys. I glared at him.

'What's with the sudden change of attitude? What the hell did I do?' I stepped a little bit away from him and crossed my arms. Fine, if he's going to be an immature 5 year old, than two can play at this game.

"Inuyasha, darling! Could you be a dear and help unload the car? You're father's talking with an important colleague and I need to start making dinner!" Izayoi called.

I heard Inuyasha growl low into his chest before unlocking the door and yanking me inside. Pain shot through my arm and I gasped. "Let go of me, you jerk!" I yanked my arm away and glared up at him.

"Oh come on…you'd better not be ganging up on me too?" He snarled, before whirling around and heading back outside---slamming the door hard enough for me to flinch.

I sighed and rubbed my arm. Turning towards the room behind me, I was surprised. It wasn't all that furnished. Just a couch, two easy chairs, and a coffee table. There was a fire place in the middle of the room, made into a circle with a chimney in the middle of the ceiling.

Slipping my boots off, I walked further into the room and found some doors. Opening one up turned out to be a linen closet, the next one was a bathroom and then the other one was a nice looking set of staircases. I glanced behind me and watched through the window, Inuyasha bickering with his parents and unloading the car at the same time.

No point in just standing around doing nothing. The baby suddenly kicked in my stomach, making me gasp and stall. I placed a hand on my belly to calm it down. When it stopped moving, I continued my way up the stairs. For only being used in the summer and winter, the upstairs didn't smell musty at all. In fact it smelled as if it had just been cleaned. At the top of the staircase, I was standing before a long hallway with about 5 doors on either side.

I could faintly hear Inuyasha and his parents down at the back door, still bickering. Who cares? If they want my help they can come and find me. I made my way down the hallway and stopped at the first door. Another linen closet. The door behind me was another bathroom. The next one was a bedroom about the size of mine back home at the shrine.

I closed the door to the bedroom and turned to the door behind me. I opened it and found myself in a room that was covered in what looked like grotesque masks. I gulped and felt my stomach churn. I quickly closed the door and ran into the bathroom.

Those eyes…they were staring right at me…

I retched whatever was in my belly into the toilet and sighed.

"Kagome?" Came a voice and a knock at the door. Inuyasha…

"What?" I asked, somewhat unintentionally snappy.

"What the hell is your problem? I only just came to see if you were all right! But I can see that now. Sheesh!" He growled. The door suddenly opened and I squeaked in surprise. I should've locked the door.

Those eyes… I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. I heard the toilet flush and felt a pair of hands lift me to my feet.

"Come on. You can rest in our room." He said, taking my forearm and leading me from the bathroom and down the hallway. He stopped at the last door on the left and opened it. It was a comfortable looking room with red walls and beige carpet. The bed was more than likely a queen---maybe a king---and was covered in a black down feathered comforter. There were two dressers next to me and a closet to the left.

"This is gonna be our room. You sleep if you want too right now, or you can do whatever the hell you want." He said, before dropping my arm and stomping from the room.

I glared back at the doorway, and stuck my tongue out . I sighed and moved towards the bed. Well…I could use a little sleep…just a quick…nap…

**-------oo0O0oo-------**

When I woke up again, it was dark outside, which gave the room an iridescent glow. I yawned and sat up in the bed. The baby kicked and I sighed.

'I suppose you're hungry…I know I am…' I thought patted my belly and tossing the covers from my legs. Just when I was placing my feet on the ground, I noticed Inuyasha was standing on the balcony outside of the bedroom. Good thing he remembered (for once) to actually close the door behind him.

'What's he doing out there? He must be freezing! He's not even wearing a coat!' I tsked and stood up, slipping my shoes and jacket on before heading towards the doors. I paused for a moment to watch him. Ever since this situation started, he's become more and more tired looking…he's actually starting to get bags beneath his eyes. 'I wish there was another way for us to live…'

I carefully turned the handle on the door and moved my way into the cold night air. Inuyasha's ears flicked towards me, indicating that he knew I was there. "What're you doing out here without a coat on, Inuyasha? You're gonna get sick." I said, walking up next to him. He shrugged---almost refusing to look at me. I frowned.

"What's up?" I asked, hoping he's open up about something. He didn't. He just kept on gazing across the scenery---to the distant mountains and the northern lights dancing lazily across the heavens.

"Inuyasha? Come on…you've been acting all weird since this morning. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, getting aggravated.

"I don't want to talk about right now, all right?" He growled, totally dismissing my concern.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Look, I know this entire situation has thrown you for a loop---believe me---it has for me too, but I just want you to know that you can still talk to me about anything. I'm actually a great listener." I offered.

He only shook his head. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me." I played.

"No."

"Come on…just a hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? I'm sorry for actually being concerned!" I snapped, turning away from him. I crossed my arms and moved towards the right side of the small balcony. There was about 4 feet between us…not nearly enough to calm me down but enough to stop me from hitting him on the head.

I heard him sigh behind me and I could feel him walking towards me. What really shocked me was when he slipped his arms around me, beneath my arms, and from behind. He laid his forehead against my shoulder and rested his hands on my belly. I swallowed again and again, attempting to rid the ever-building lump within my throat.

"My parents…were talking to me today about…'that night'." He started saying, his deep voice vibrating against my shoulder. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. This stuff just never gets old.

"And…? What did they talk about?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what his parents wondered about…us.

When he didn't answer for a few moments I grew more and more nervous. Okay…this was getting WAY to creepy for comfort. "Inuyasha?" I turned around to face him and found that he was avoiding my eyes, trying to find the right words. 'What exactly did his parents say to him…? It couldn't be THAT bad could it?'

"My…" he started. He glanced up at me and swallowed in nervousness. "My mom…was rambling on and on…and it sort of slipped out that…"

"Come on Inuyasha!" I said growing impatient, my teeth were beginning to chatter because of the cold.

Inuyasha looked offended and he stepped away from me. "Fine! My mom said that I fuckin' forced myself onto you! There! Are you fuckin happy now?"

I…couldn't breath…it was almost as if the wind was taken from my very body.

"What…?" I breathed, not believing it for a moment.

"Fuck…" Inuyasha cursed running a clawed hand through his silver tresses before turning away from me.

We didn't say anything for a long time. I couldn't feel anything anymore…my teeth were chattering together. What could I say? It was entirely possible…but was it? No…Inuyasha wasn't like that. He couldn't be. Not the little boy who I used to have sleepovers with or go on camping trips with…no… Inuyasha was the first to speak and when he did I listened.

"Kagome…you know…that my mom could be right. I was so overly drunk that night…and you were so tired from studying for your exams…dammit. What if I did force myself onto you? Do you have any idea how terrifying that is for me? I actually could've restrained you to the bed, slapped you across the face, making you almost out of it and---"

"Stop it!" I yelled, pushing my numb body forward and throwing my arms around his midsection. He was shocked. I could feel it in the way his body tensed up.

"I don't believe any of that, not even for a second!" I cried, suddenly really how hysterical I was.

"Kagome…" He said.

"No! I won't believe any of it! I know you Inuyasha! I know who you are and I know that you would never do that---drunk or not!" I cried, hugging him as tightly as I could. He suddenly hugged me with those fierce yet comforting arms of his, one of his hands cradling the back of my head.

"Inuyasha…I know you were overly drunk that night…but I 'know' that I'd taken a large dosage of sleeping pills. Enough for a good nights sleep…I must've taken too many and was phasing in and out and…I know you didn't force yourself onto me Inuyasha! I just know it!"

I don't know when we went inside, but the next thing I knew I was laying back in bed the covers drawn up to my chin, only to have Inuyasha spooning me from behind; his arm hanging over my side so his hand was resting on my belly bubble.

I glanced at the digital clock on the table next me and I sighed. "How long have we been in here?"

"About 20 minutes…" Inuyasha said, his breath warm on my ear. I sighed again and closed my eyes. I was in desperate need of a shower…and some FOOD. Not too mention the 'kid' was becoming impatient and was drop kicking my tail bone every so often. As if sensing my hunger, Inuyasha asked if I wanted some food or something to drink. I nodded, telling him to just get me some milk and some crackers. He was gone and back a few moments later…which left me eating and drinking my snack down.

**Oo0O0oO**

**Looky looky! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long absence!**

**I have indeed been struggling with school and my grades. In fact I ALMOST DIDN'T GRADUATE! But I did.**

**Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews!**

**3 You all lots!**

**RisuBento**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Home Sweet Hanyou**_

_**By RisuBento**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and the main characters' baby._

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

* * *

**__**

Here I was standing in the kitchen watching Mrs. Higurashi dash around finding any kind of mug to put hot chocolate into. It was New Year's Eve and it seemed everyone in Tokyo was coming to the Higurashi shrine. I was in charge of serving hot chocolate --which I was OH SO THRILLED at doing. If it wasn't for Kagome and her family I wouldn't even have cared about this holiday.

The only time I can remember ever celebrating New Years was with my friends (and Kikyou) along with some kegs and some loud music. It was more of a kick back with friends. I missed those days.

"All right, Inuyasha. Let me just pour the water into the mugs…." Mrs. Higurashi said, pink in the cheeks from moving around in a constant flutter. I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen watching her pour the mugs full of steaming water. Man…I'm tired.

"Okay. Tonight we're just going to be a little cheap and just use instant hot chocolate." She said, going to the counter and lifting a bag into my arms. I looked down into the bag and sighed. Instant swiss stuff in the packets. I liked the ones with the tiny marshmallows. But thats a secret. Shh.

"Mom!? Do you have the mugs ready? People are freezing and want something warm…." Came a painful to hear voice. Kikyou rounded the corner in the hallway and her voice trailed off when she saw me standing there. It was really strange to stand here not even a foot away from each other when we hadn't even seen each other in the same room since "the incident". I gotta stop calling it that. Since Kagome became pregnant…yeah. Since I got Kagome pregnant? Well…

"Are you going to follow me with the hot chocolate or not?" Kikyou asked --sounding a little miffed-- holding the heavy tray of mugs. She'd already gotten the tray and was heading outside while I stood there looking like a doofus. I sighed and nodded, following after her and opening the door. When we stepped outside I shivered a bit when the cold stung my face but it wasn't that bad outside. I glanced up at the sky and noted the light snow starting to fall. Geez…it seems like Christmas went by too quickly.

I followed the dark haired woman towards the table near the well house. Kagome was standing there with her grandfather selling good luck charms. Her parka barely fit over her belly. I sighed and let a small smile grace my face. She looked so cute. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were bright pink and her lips were rosy red. Her ears were covered in one the many hats that Mrs. Higurashi had knitted for her children. I under strange circumstances… "misplaced" mine….yep.

"Put the bag right there, Yash." Kikyou said. My ears caught that name and twitched at the way it sounded. Kikyou used to call me that all the time. I wonder if she had noticed her slip up. I did as she was told and placed the bag of hot chocolate packets next to the table where I was handing out hot chocolate.

"Excuse me, sonny. But you're standing the way of customers." Said Grandpa. I sighed and moved. I don't think he liked me from the very beginning, from when I was with Kikyou…and now that I got his second granddaughter pregnant…I don't think that helped much at all. Kikyou was pouring packets of hot chocolate into mugs and stirring them.

"Hey. Aren't I supposed to doing this?" I asked, a little miffed that she acted like I couldn't do it myself.

"Then do it." She said, stopping and stepping back.

"Wow. No. You were doing just fine." I said, motioning for her to continue. She rolled her eyes and basically stabbed me all over with the "you're an idiot" stare. I quickly turned towards Kagome. She was talking to a woman with a little boy attached to her hand. She looked so happy…her eyes definitely lit up when she was around kids. She'll make good mother. A sound of breaking glass caught my attention from behind. I turned and found Kikyou shaking her hand vigorously. There was a broken mug at her feet with hot chocolate splattered everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked, taking a step towards her. She glanced up and leered at me.

"The stupid mug was hot and I burned my fingers, thus dropping it." She grumbled. I took one of her hands in mine to see if she'd burned her fingers. They were really red and she was already getting a blister on one of her fingertips.

"Come on. We've gotta run some water on that." I said, and dragged her into the house. Making my way to the kitchen I went past the living room and saw that Souta had a "girl" over and were both watching a movie. The little brat was growing up so damn fast.

"Shouldn't it be under cold water?" Kikyou asked me, as I held her hand under the running faucet. I shook my head.

"Cold water would make it blister even worse because of the intense change in temperatures. Lukewarm is the best way to start out." I said, feeling proud that I actually paid attention to something my mother had once told me. She didn't say anything to me, only nodded.

It was a good ten minutes before I turned the faucet off. I looked at the blister on her fingertip and found that it hadn't gotten big at all. Good. "All you need to do is put some Neosporin on it and a bandage and it should get better sooner than you think."

She nodded and hesitated before turning her hand over in mine…so our palms were touching. I swallowed at the touch. I remember feeling this touch before…and I almost miss it.

"You know…I really miss you, Yash." She said quietly, looking up at me through her bangs. I gulped and felt my heart skip a little. I didn't know what to say. Since the pregnancy happened my emotions and feelings had pretty much been directed to Kagome and I'd completely stopped thinking about my feelings for Kikyou.

"I…" I started, not really knowing what to say. My mind totally went blank in the next moment. It almost seemed classic. The girl standing up on her toes to reach up and kiss the guy. I was shocked to say the least when her lips touched mine. It was only a short kiss. Almost a peck…but it was enough to send me into an endless spiral of confusion.

"Thanks for your help…I'm gonna put a bandage on it." Kikyou said…taking her hand out of mine and leaving me alone in the kitchen.

Oh shit. What the hell. OMG. I collapsed slightly against the counter, breathing harshly.

What was that kiss all about? What was the meaning behind it? I feel so…dirty. I felt like I'd betrayed Kagome…as if "I" had kissed Kikyou…and yet…I felt elated. Why? I glanced out the window and saw Kagome handing a little girl a good luck charm and smiling warmly.

Kikyou…What the hell…is going on?

* * *

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Sorry so short. It's really late at night. More to come!

Sorry for the delay….I've been plague with just about everything **_BUT_** the plague. Plus I have a boyfriend…and he's a big baby that must be tended too --kidding-- I hope you guys can forgive me. Please review!

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME FOR OVER A YEAR OF ABSENCE!**

Love you all so much.

RisuBento


	10. Chapter 10

**I SUPPOSE you're all wondering were the HELL I've been since...forever...well. To tell you the truth, for a while there I'd lost interest and Inuyasha and writing stories in general. After getting on the computer one other time I decided to re-read my written fanfics and have come to the conclusion that I WILL NOT abandon my stories.**

_**So expect updates soon!**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**Home Sweet Hanyou**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the title and the plot of this here story. Oh. And the unborn baby.**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I was handing out hot chocolate to one of the last few people at the shrine. It was nearing midnight and mostly everyone had gone home or left to be with that significant other when the new year came around. It was really getting cold out. The snow was coming down harder and harder as it grew closer to the new year. I was really beginning to wonder where Inuyasha had gone off to. One moment he was there and the next he wasn't. I know Kikyou had gone inside sometime ago. She's broken a mug so maybe she went to bandage her hand up... Sighing...I turned to look up at the house and noticed that Inuyasha was just closing the door behind him.

I smiled to myself...and began walking over to him. "Inuyasha?" I asked. When he visibly flinched a little, I frowned and walked up to him. "Where've you been?"

He was standing with his hands buried deep within in his pockets and he was looking at everything...but me. What happened to him?

"I've..." he cleared his throat and continued. "I was helping Kikyou...she burned her hand on some hot chocolate and...I was just helping her with some...first aid..." He was visibly fidgeting.

"Oh...well. Now that you're here can you help clean up the mugs and help Souta pick up garbage? It would help a lot." I asked, motion towards discarded cups and other pieces of garbage strewn carelessly across the shrine grounds.

"Uh...yeah. Sure. Are we going back to the apartment after this?" He asked, taking his hands out and rubbing them together so they became warm.

"I thought we agreed that we were staying here for the night...?" I said slowly. Why does he want to leave so bad?

"I think we should go back...you know...this place kind of gives me the creeps." He said, walking past me and picking up a garbage bag and heading over towards Souta.

The shrine gives him the creeps? Since when? He practically grew up here...maybe he's just tired... It _has_ been a long day.

A snowflake suddenly landed in my eye and I blinked rapidly. It was really beginning to come down hard. I don't know if the car would be able to make it back to apartment. The streets were already coated in slush and muck...this cold weather and snow would freeze the ground again and cover it up once again with a fresh pile of snow.

"Kagome?" Came my mother's voice. I turned to see her standing in the doorway of the house. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and was beckoning me into the warm abode. "Come on! Let the men do the work for once. You should rest, sweetheart."

I paused and looked back at the silver haired hanyou walking around with my younger brother, collecting garbage and nearly tripping and falling over a cord that extending to the well house to light up lanterns. I giggled slightly before turning towards my mother and letting her wrap part of the blanket around my form too.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Midnight had come and gone only 2 hours earlier and I was still waiting for Inuyasha. He and Souta had both come in frozen to the bone and wet from the snow landing and melting on them. I helped Inuyasha removed his scarf and jacket and then drying his wet hair with a towel. My mother was bickering behind me how Souta was a fool for not zipping his jacket up. When I took the towel from Inuyasha's head his hair was everywhere and his teeth were chattering.

"Come on. You'll really catch a cold if you don't warm yourself up. I'll draw a bath for you all right?" I didn't wait for him to reply before leading him to the bathroom down the hallway. I turned the bathwater on and proceeded in letting it fill the large basin. Inuyasha was standing behind me and when I turned around I flinched and let out a little yelp when I saw that he'd already removed his shirt and was currently undoing the zipper of his pants.

"Hold on! Let me...let me give you some privacy..." I said, averting my eyes and walking around towards the door. He didn't say anything and from what I could tell he didn't stop undressing as I left. It didn't even faze him. Maybe I'm the weird one...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

After nearly freezing off everything on my body, and getting into a scorching hot, but wonderful, bath---and not getting enough strength to laugh at Kagome when she came back in to get my wet clothes---I was lying in Kagome's bed, with about four blankets on top of me. I was still cold! I could seriously sense a cold in the future.

Anyways...that's not what I currently have on my mind. It's Kikyou. I'm still baffled as to why she...did that. What is she trying to say...? Does she still love me? Do I still love her? And what're my mixed feelings for Kagome? Am I supposed to try and love her because of our situation...or do I really have feelings for her after all? Sigh... I don't think my love for Kikyou has ever gone away...she's someone who would always have a piece of my heart...but I don't think I can't go any further than that... Maybe I should give Kagome a chance. Right now...she needs me...and I think I need her. The baby is due at any moment now...and I had to be ready to be a full-fledged father. It terrifies me to the soul... Can I really do this?

All I really wanted to do with my life is get a nice paying job, find a nice woman to settle down with and raise a nice family. A boy and a girl. I'd imagined all of this happening with Kikyou. I was blinded by my love for her. I was only in high school...and I didn't understand what Fate itself was...until the night I climbed into the wrong bedroom. From that day forward my life was thrown for a loop and tossed into a garbage disposal. I didn't know what do with myself anymore. How am I supposed to start over with my life---a completely different woman...and a baby? The God's are surely laughing at me now. Is this their way of punishing me for getting overly drunk that night? For not buying my mom a birthday present 3 years in a row? What did I do wrong?

A door slowly creaking open threw me from my thoughts and I buried myself deeper beneath the covers. I could hear Kagome's feet walking around the room slowly, getting ready for bed. Her dresser drawer was opened slowly---she thought I was sleeping---and I assumed she'd gotten dressed already---so when I sat up to talk to her, I was confronted with a topless Kagome.

She froze when she saw me sit up, her arms in the sleeves of the shirt she was attempting to put on for bed. She was absolutely lovely. I don't know what it was...something about the way her hair was still damp from her shower and the way she didn't wear a bra to bed---snicker---...or the way her belly was sticking out...all plump and full of life.

Without a word, she frantically turned around and pulled the shirt on. I smirked to myself and continued to watch her. She went into the bathroom again and I heard her brush her teeth. When she came back into the room she cleared her throat went to hit the light switch off.

"Good night Inuyasha." She said, before climbing into the bed next to me.

I chuckled to myself and sighed. "Night."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o

More soon.


	11. GOMEN NASAI!

GOMEN NASAI! For those of you who have been so faithful to me and my stories….I hope you're still here! It has been too long since I have picked up-well typed anything remotely fanfic related and I hope that you all can forgive me! Please hang in there while I revamp myself and my writings. :D

I will be updating:

Like a Battery

Home Sweet Hanyou

Over a Box of Wax Rainbows (hopefully)

The rest of the stories may happen but I just need to get my thoughts together!

Keep trekking along with me lovies!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. It's been a while aye? 5 years to be exact. I'm excited to be back. Read on and hopefully enjoy because I thoroughly did. =3 **

**Home Sweet Hanyou**

**By RisuBento**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the unborn baby :D**

**O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

1 month later….

I woke up in a sudden rush. I was gasping for air and sweating profusely; the sheets were stuck to my legs.

What was that?

_I was sitting on top of a huge skyscraper that was in the process of being built. I panicked for a moment looking down and clutched her stomach. I felt my heart stop for a moment when I realized that I was no longer pregnant. The sun was shining forcefully into my face, blinding me. I stood up and nearly toppled off when a large gust of wind blasted into me. Why was I up here? __How__ did I get up here?_

"_Kagome…" came a voice. I whirled around and saw Kikyou standing at the other end of the beam that I was standing on. She was holding something in her arms and it was moving slightly. _

"_Kikyou! We need to get down from here. It's not safe!" I yelled above the wind gusts. She tilted her head back and laughed. She stopped laughing and looked back at me. _

"_By the way, thank you for the present." She said snidely, nodding towards the bundle in her arms._

'_Present? What did I give her?' I wondered. "Kikyou we really need to get down from h-"_

_A sharp wail sounded out—I almost thought it was the wind. It was a baby's cry. I felt my breath quicken while I watched her unwrap the bundle. _

"_Your baby's lovely Kagome. He and I will take great care of it." _

_He? My baby? How-what the hell?_

_Another person appeared behind Kikyou and wrapped their arms around her waist. 'Inuyasha... was he the "HE" here? I watched at Kikyou finished unwrapping the baby, revealing a wrinkled up dark haired baby. Inuyasha was smiling and kissing Kikyou on the cheek. _

"_Inuyasha? What're you doing?" He ignored me…no he can't hear me! "INUYASHA!" I took a step forward towards them and the beam I was standing on crumbled and I plummeted to the city streets below._

* * *

It was pouring outside and thunder was growling horribly. I made a move to get out of bed when I realized that the sheets came with my legs. So sticky—I should be sweating THAT badly. I peeled the linen from my skin and nearly threw up—it wasn't sweat. My water broke. OH GOD.

'What do I do?' Oh my god. Where's Inuyasha? I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2:39 a.m. 'Inuyasha should be home by now.' I glanced around for the phone and saw that it was on the dresser across the room. Lightning flashed and it caused an eerie look to the room. I stood up and was hit with a pain so vicious that I collapsed to my hands and knees and really did throw up.

'Oh my god this can't be happening. Not now. Not when I'm by myself.' I wiped my mouth and crawled over to the dresser and grabbed the phone. Lightning flashed again and I caught sight of my vomit on the floor and nearly did so again. Composing myself, I panicked for a moment wondering what Inuyasha's number was. Finally I got it, and held the phone up to my ear. Another shock of pain went through me and I had to gasp for my breath.

No answer. Again.

Nothing. I don't know how many times I tried, but when another tight pain ripped through me I yelled into the receiver, "INUYASHA! Please pick up!"

* * *

o

o

"Kagiyama? You're still here? I thought you'd left with Touga-sama a while ago."

I glanced up from my desk and saw that Goroji-san, the custodian, was standing in the doorway to my office getting ready to clean it out from today's craziness.

"Oh. I had some things to take care of and I lost track of time. I'll be out of your way in a moment." I said, glancing at the clock. Nearly 2:45. Man. The hours go by quick when you're stuck doing office work all day. Goroji nodded and closed the door behind him and went on to clean out another office.

I closed my eyes and yawned. Kagome must be wondering where I am. I looked at my desk and was overwhelmed once again with the amount of papers and numbers that covered it.

So I work for my dad now. If you were wondering. I've been here for almost 3 weeks and I can already tell that this was not the job I wanted for the rest of my life. Business just wasn't my thing. I was 19. Wasn't I supposed to be freer than this? Well, besides being married with a kid due any day now, I still felt that there was something out there for me other than stupid office stuff that I didn't understand.

'You'll get the hang of it, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is a superb businessman and you will be too. It just takes hard work and patience.' His father had told him one night a week ago. I don't have patience and honestly who likes to work hard? I only wanted to make a name for myself. I had planned on a promising baseball scholarship to a university but things happened and now I'm here-sitting behind a desk, punching numbers into the computer 13 hours a day.

I hadn't seen Kagome all that much. Mostly just for breakfast now. I always came home late. Went to bed. Ate the breakfast she made. Went to work. Repeat. I sighed and spun around in my chair whilst loosening my tie. I hated the damn things. It was like wearing a necklace. What man wanted to wear a tight choker all day? Dropping it on the floor I kicked it away and chuckled. My mother gave me that tie…wonder what she would think about it lying in a heap on the floor now. Lightning flashed and I felt the thunder shake the building, which was impressive because this building was 182 floors of pure structural fury. My old man brought this place from the ground up. He basically built this empire from his own pocket.

'You're father's a great man, Inuyasha. You should aspire to be like him sweetie.' My mother would always tell me when I was younger. Keh. To tell you the truth I always felt like the odd ball in my family. Like I was the one person in the family looking in the other direction from everyone else. My mother was an entrepreneur herself-leading Japan's women in the ways of cooking and traditional ceremonies. Barf. My mother enjoyed it and was always so prim and proper about things. Sure I loved her and she love me but I felt that's where our similarities ended. My father was a powerful business leader and wanted nothing more than to make his business spread like a fever throughout Japan—and hoping the world. He wasn't a bad guy, he was just overly ambitious. He was actually pretty cool sometimes. The one thing I remembered a lot from my childhood is when I would be on my stupid puppet shows, he would laugh with a booming thunder—so much so that I could feel it in my chest. Now hearing the thunder shake and feeling it made me feel like he was laughing at me about my hate of the business world.

Sesshoumaru was from my father's previous marriage to some crazy lady. She was 'vicious' as my father put it. Sesshoumaru never talked about her and I really didn't care either way. I was born when Sesshoumaru was 10 so we never really got along all that much besides the times he was instructed to watch me when my parents went out for the evening or something. He would pick on me or glare at me, or just completely ignore me. I always thought he'd hated me until one night he was 'supposed' to be watching me. I was out in the expansive backyard and found an old well back there and decided to climb up the edge and look down. I could see a small reflection of myself way far down. I yelled and I heard an echo. Next thing I knew I was fall towards my own face and I hit the water with a slap. I had no idea how long I'd been down there but next thing I knew I heard Sesshoumaru yelling my name. I was crying and holding onto a rock that jutted out for dear life. A rope was thrown down and grabbed onto it. He pulled and when I did he held onto me, squeezing the life out of me. He was yelling at me for being stupid and don't scare him again. All I could think about was that he did care for me.

Whoa.

Back up.

How did I start thinking about my family history? Hmmmm…Well maybe it's time to go home. I can finish this crap tomorrow. I got up, ignoring the abandoned tie on the floor and grabbed my jacket. It was 3 a.m. now. Time to get going home to Kagome. I picked up my cell phone and noticed that my notification light was blinking.

He clicked on the unlock button and felt his insides go cold. 32 missed calls from Kagome. 'What if-what if she was in labor! Is she okay? She's alone….i should be there-' Damn myself for keeping my phone on silent all day.

I clicked on the number and heard it start to ring. No one answered. We didn't have an answering machine at the apartment and now he felt STUPID for not investing in such a STUPIDLY USEFUL contraption! I continued to click redial when my phone started to ring and saw that it was Kagome's mom calling.

"Hello, Rei? Is Kagome alright? Have you talked-"

"She's at the hospital right now, Inuyasha. She said that she couldn't get a hold of you and she called me and I came and got her. She's at the same hospital where she got her checkups." Her mother said in a rush, she sounded like she was walking really fast because she was panting heavily.

"All right on my way." I said, hitting end call. This was it. The day finally came. I was going to be an actual father. Well not that I wasn't already but physically I could hold this child I'd made. It was like a ton of bricks slammed into me and I could NOT move from the elevator when the doors opened.

'Holy shit…' This was really happening. I was a father. I created offspring. I don't have the first clue on what to do. How do I even hold a baby? What was I supposed to feed it? I had to grasp the elevator railings to steady myself. I slid down to the floor and held my head in my hands. I should have read those pregnancy and motherhood books Kagome had insisted I'd read. I have no idea how to take care of another human being-especially one that's defenseless and now bigger than my forearm.

My cell phone was ringing and forced myself to pick it up. It was Kikyou. Is she calling me to tell me that her sister is in labor? I still couldn't forget about New Years Eve…when she kissed me. It wasn't exactly something I could get out of my head, it had shocked me.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha? I need your help." Kikyou said in a hustle.

"Huh? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why she was sounding like she was running.

"I need a ride to the hospital. Pick me up at the corner of 55th." She said. I then heard a click and there was a dial tone.

Eehhh?

I got up from my place on the elevator floor and left the building through the revolving doors in a hurry. I found my car still in the metered parking spot and ignoring the parking ticket underneath the window wiper I got in and took off.

She probably needed a ride to the hospital because of her sister being in labor-but then again she pretty much wasn't excited about Kagome because pregnant with my kid in the first place. I found 55th about 15 minutes and later and I saw Kikyou standing next to a bus station. I honked my horn and she looked up and dashed towards the car as I pulled to a stop. She practically leapt in and slammed the door shut.

"What's going on Kikyou?" I asked putting the car in park. I noticed that she was holding up the collar of her coat over her face. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. My sister's in labor. Let's go." Was all she said, looking away from me and out of the window. I knew there was something more but hearing Kagome's name brought me back into action. Kagome. I put the car into drive and took off going through a red light. I kept glancing over at Kikyou who held the collar of her coat over her face still. I reached over and moved her hand. I nearly swerved off the road.

"What the hell is that Kikyou?" I practically yelled. She looked at me with such betrayed/angered look that I felt like we were still together and I stood her up on a date.

"It's nothing. Keep going or you're going to be late for your own brat." She snapped, not hiding her face this time. I felt a low growl form in my chest at her 'brat' reference. She was right but I couldn't help but worry about her. It was just against my nature to ignore people like that. I looked at the large bruise forming on her cheekbone. I was turning black and spreading.

"Who the fuck did that to you?" I asked, attempting to keep my anger in check. I clutched the steering wheel so tightly that it was in danger of being ripped off.

"It's none of your business, Inuyasha."

"It's my fucking business when you call me up and ask me to come get you. I still care about you Kikyou, don't act like we never had feelings for each other." I said, not believing my own words. She scoffed and continued to look out the window at the passing pedestrians and lights.

I swallowed and saw the hospital come into view. I was pissed. I shouldn't be going into a maternity ward all riled up and ready to throw shit.

"I just had an altercation with someone at a bar. That's all. No need to get yourself worked up over it." She suddenly said.

I knew she was lying. I could tell by her heart missing a beat. Why the hell couldn't she tell me? Altercation my ass. I could smell a man's scent on her. It wasn't a good smell either. I heard my cell ring and I answered it while I turned up to the parking in front of the hospital.

"Inuyasha?" Came my mother's voice

I threw the car into park and got out, completely forgetting about Kikyou who hadn't moved from her seat. "Yeah mom, I can't really talk right now. I'm heading into the hospital. Kagome's in labor."

"Oh geez! Touga! Kagome's in labor!" I heard my mother shout to my father somewhere in the house. "Inuyasha we're on our way!" She finished. I was about to tell her not to bother, but she'd already hung up. I pocketed my phone and leaned down to look into the car at Kikyou.

"Are you coming or not? She's your sister, you know."

She smirked. She didn't look at me. "You've changed Inuyasha. Go meet your kid."

I shook my head and shut my door. I was completely soaked by the time I got to the doors and seriously shook myself like a dog to get excess water off. The nurse at the front desk looked at me weird.

"Kagiyama Kagome. She's gone into labor. Where is she?" I asked, sounding crazy.

The woman crooked an eyebrow and typed in her computer. "Room 411." I nodded my thanks and took off towards the elevator. Pushing the up button over and over again failed to bring the elevator faster so I looked around for the stairs. I was about halfway up them when my phone rang again.

"What?" I huffed, skipping stairs 2 at a time.

"Inuyasha! What're you up to on this dreary night?" Came Miroku's voice. Ugh.

"Kagome's in labor I can't talk now. I'm at the hospital. I'll call you after all right?" I said finally glad to see the large 4 at the top of the stairs indicating my arrival of the right floor.

"Oh dude ok—" Miroku started. Right when I met the landing I dropped my phone and the battery flew out. Shit. Okay. I picked it up and pocketed it.

I glanced at the door and took a deep breath. 'Don't psych yourself out Inuyasha. You can do this. You're stronger than this.'

I threw the door open and ran into a nurse holding an IV bag. "Kagiyama-san?"

"Yes?"

"Oh good. I recognized you by your wife's description. We're preparing your wife for surgery. Follow me if you would."

"Wait surgery? What's going on?" I asked, quickly following after.

* * *

o

o

I clutched my stomach in pain and gasped. My entire body was shaking. "Hang in there Kagome. We're 5 minutes away."

I glanced over at my mother and started to laugh. When I hadn't been able to get a hold of Inuyasha for some reason, I'd called my mother who said that she was already out of the door. She must've really had been because she was in her bathrobe and slippers and her hair was a mess. 'OOooohhh maybe I shouldn't be laughing so much.' The pain was subsiding and I could relax for a little bit dreading when it started all over again.

"I'm glad to see you're in good spirits Kagome." My mother smiled. She nearly took out some drunken business men stumbling across the street. Wow. She meant business.

I saw the hospital come into view and we pulled in. Where was Inuyasha? It wasn't like him to not answer his phone. I closed my eyes and watched my mother get out. She went into the hospital hoping to look for a nurse or someone.

Wow. The day I've been waiting for. To see my feet again. Ok jk but seriously. I was going to give birth to the life inside of me. This was crazy. I'd read all those pregnancy books my mom gave to me and now thinking about everything I learned-realizing that I couldn't remember anything I'd learned. I felt my heart begin to quicken, as did my breath. What if this kid hated me? What if I did something wrong I accidentally hurt it? Oh my god. I was in charge of another person. A tiny person. That screamed and drooled and spat up on you. I swallowed, feeling my gag reflex kick in again. _'It's okay Kagome, slow down. Breathe. You have Inuyasha to help you. You'll get through this.' _

My car door opened and I opened my eyes to see a nurse holding her hand out to me, along with my mother, to help me in the wheel chair provided. I took the hand and was helped out of the car. I could barely get up and into the rolling chair without being hit with another contraction. I heard a moan escape from me and I was instantly being rolled into the hospital. A doctor came up to me and I didn't hear a word he was saying. It was like he was talking to me but I was underwater. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was lying on a bed with my legs in stirrups. I shrieked when I felt someone down there and I started to struggle and close my legs.

"Kagome! It's all right!" My mother said, suddenly appearing next to putting her arms on my shoulders. I relaxed slightly and laid back down. "He's only checking your dilation."

I nodded and swallowed. I looked over at my mother and felt a pang of something. Guilt? She looked so worn out. She suddenly looked like she'd aged 20 years. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was a little blotchy in some places. She looked at me suddenly, as if feeling me eyes and she smiled. She was squeezing my hand and I held on tightly back.

"Well, we may have a problem, Kagiyama-san." The said, standing up from the end of the bed. I felt my heart stop.

"The baby? What's wrong with the baby?" I practically yelled.

The doctor held up his hand and spoke. "From what I can tell the baby's fine, it's you, Kagiyama-san."

What? What could be wrong with me? I checked out great at all of my doctor visits. Was there something the doctor missed before? My mother squeezed my hand.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" she asked sternly.

"Because of the petite body your daughter has, she has smaller hips which sometimes causes a smaller birth canal. It could cause complications if she gave birth normally. I would advise a c-section to deliver the baby." He spoke professionally looking between me and my mother the entire time.

A c-section? Like cutting my stomach open? I looked at my mother. She looked at me. "It's your body Kagome."

At that moment in time I wanted my mom to make the decision for me, like she did when I was still living at home with her. I wanted her to baby ME now. She must've seen the worry in my eyes. Squeezing my hand she turned back to the doctor.

"Yes. If it means a safer delivery of my grandchild then surgery it is." The doctor nodded and I felt myself relax. I sank back into the bed and closed my eyes. He was still talking to my mother and I once again felt like I was underwater.

I never thought I was going to need to get my stomach cut open to deliver this baby. Why must things continuously be difficult? Where was Inuyasha? Why wasn't he here yet?

We hadn't seen much of each other for a while now. Ever since he started working for his father, he was staying at the office later and later. He was working so late that sometimes he would be found slumped over his desk snoring the next morning. He would come home sometimes and just crawl into bed fully clothed and be asleep before his head hit the pillow. He wasn't enjoying the job and I had asked him one time why he kept going back. He looked up at me and sighed.

'How could I pass up a get out jail free card? And from my dad no less. It's more money too.' That made me a little sad. Jail? So in other words he felt trapped in this relationship with me. Well I wasn't exactly thrilled about it either but it happened and we had to deal. Right? I mean I haven't heard from my friends since I had to leave school because of this. I didn't have a life. I was trapped too.

I'm going to be honest and say that there was something fishy about those pills that Kikyou gave me that night. Sleeping pills don't generally make you so lethargic that you can't properly wake up and not have enough body strength to move yourself. I never felt comfortable bringing up the subject to Inuyasha—I didn't know if that was still a sore subject or not. I never did have a chance or the guts to bring it up to Kikyou either.

"… and prepare her for surgery." The doctor's words infiltrated my words. I looked over at him and saw him leave and a couple of nurses enter with a rolling bed.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked for the millionth time. What can I say? It's his kid too. He ought to be here at least.

My mother shrugged. "I called him and he said that he was on his way." I sighed and felt so tired. The nurses instructed me to help them get me to the rolling bed. They hooked up an IV to my arm and I nearly fainted as I watched them put it in. A hospital hair net was put on my head keeping my hair away from getting everywhere. I felt a contraction hit and yelled loudly despite being wheeled in the hallway. I couldn't help it. It hurt like a bitch. My mom was following along with me the entire way and had to keep up. I still couldn't get over the fact that she had messy hair and was in her nightwear.

"Are you ready Kagome?" She asked. What kind of question was that? Was I ready to have a baby? Mentally probably not. Physically? Apparently not. Emotionally? Definitely not. I didn't answer her. She didn't need an answer. I was embarking on the most life changing moment ever and she's asking me a question she really didn't need an answer to.

I watched the ceiling lights move by as I was wheeled to the operating room. I was going to have my stomach slice into and have my guts pushed aside to get this baby out.

'_Are you ready for this kid? Because I can't be entirely sure I am.'_

* * *

O

O

O

O

**Oh dear. Would you all kill me if I ended it here? Oh yes…yes you would. I can feel you staring death at me. RIOT SHIELD!**

**:D I'm glad to be back all you faithful reviewers out there. Hopefully I've improved on my writing because this and my other updated story are the first things I've written in nearly 5 years. :D I'm 23 now guys. I feel old. The last time I wrote anything really was my senior year of high school. OLD I TELL YOU OLD! But never too old for writing to please you all. I feel good about continuing my stories now. I hope you all enjoy what's been written and be excited or scared for what comes next because I have no idea what I'm doing with it either.**

**xD**

**Peace. **


End file.
